Hourglass
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: AU. If there were two things Kushina was always certain of, it was that she hated her job and that she was never planning to fall in love. Go figure that she would find her appreciation for both in one package. MinatoxKushina, FugakuxMikoto, KazumaxFuka
1. In Which Kushina Meets the PrimeMinister

**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

_In Which Kushina Meets the Prime Minister_

Colorful leaves danced in the wind. Long red hair whipped gently around a young woman's face, her red lips pursed into a line and her violet eyes sparkling in the sunshine. Old leaves crunched under her feet as her boots clacked on the concrete. Children giggled and ran past her while parents and grandparents watched in awe. Uzumaki Kushina smiled as her eyes glanced up at the clouds above her in the sky. It was autumn, her favorite time of the year.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, shaking Kushina from her reverie. She flipped open her phone and gawked at the reminder she set for herself the day before.

"I'm late!" she cursed at herself. In a flash, she started to run, her boots colliding loudly on the ground and making echoing noises. Her hair bobbed up and down as she jumped over an abandoned skateboard and increased her speed. The bus stop was not far from the park and if she hurried she could still make it for the next bus. Kushina checked her watch, she only had five minutes! Cursing again, Kushina ran even faster, ignoring the fact that she was supposed to look good for work. Too late now.

The bus was already there when Kushina spotted the bus stop. A group of people were still boarding and traffic was heavy, so it would naturally slow down the process. This made her more determined and she quickly scurried over the street, dodging cars on her way and then fell in line. She let out a sigh of relief and tossed her hair over her shoulder. A few people were staring at her. She laughed nervously and waved. They quickly looked away. When it was finally her chance to board the bus, she pulled out her bus pass and showed it to the driver. He nodded and pressed a button. Kushina sighed in relief once more and then found a seat next to a elderly man with long spiky white hair and red lines running down his cheeks. He wore a green short kimono with matching pants and a red cloak.

_'What a weirdo,' _Kushina thought to herself as she sat down. The man glanced at her, but did not say a word. His gaze was lingering, but then shifted away. Kushina watched from the corner of her eye as the man pulled out a book from his tote bag and found herself frown in disgust.

_'Is that...porn?' _Kushina asked herself. What has the world come to? Reading porn in broad daylight? Kushina decided to preoccupy herself with something else and pulled out her phone. Today was Mikoto's first day of work and the poor thing was nervous this morning. Kushina decided to check up on her. She quickly sent a short but sweet text message and then sat back and closed her eyes as the bus pulled away from the bus stop. Her phone vibrated and she quickly flipped it open again.

_I nearly spilled coffee on the boss! Scared me shitless, dear. How are you? _Kushina's eyebrow twitched. She was expecting a message from Mikoto, but the message before her now was sent by her childhood friend, Fuka. Kushina sweat dropped as she re-read the message. Leave it to Fuka to spill coffee on her employer, who just happens to be the Chief of the Police Force. Smooth, Fuka, smooth.

Kushina quickly replied; _Fuka, one day the Uchiha will hunt you down and burn you. I'm mighty fine, thanks for asking._

Kushina snickered as she pressed the 'send' button. The man beside her chuckled, which caused Kushina to quirk an eyebrow.

"Are you eavesdropping on my text message?" Kushina asked. The man laughed again.

"I did not mean to intrude," the man apologized, although he didn't sound very sincere, "your friend...she nearly spilled coffee on _the _Uchiha Fugaku?"

Kushina nodded, "She's done worse."

The man laughed again, "I like her already! Where are my manners? I'm Jiraiya. A pleasure to meet you, young maiden."

Kushina felt flattered for his compliment, but still believed her was a weirdo, "I'm Uzumaki Kushina and the pleasure is all mine."

Kushina's phone vibrated again. This time the message was from Mikoto.

_Thank you, Kushina. Everyone has made me feel very welcome here. So, don't worry about me, okay? _

Kushina smiled. The rest of bus ride was peaceful and Kushina and Jiraiya exchanged conversation every now and then. Although they mainly spoke of the current news and weather. When Kushina reached her stop, she stood and thanked Jiraiya for keeping her company.

"No problem, beautiful," was his goodbye. Kushina rolled her eyes and then hopped off the bus and glanced at the tall building before her. She glanced at her watch. She was _really _late.

* * *

The elevator opened with a 'ping' sound. Kushina glanced nervously at the reception desk and was thankful that the receptionist was running an errand. Silently, Kushina sneaked past the desk and quickly turned around the corner that lead to the main office. She quickly slipped by the offices until she came to hers and unlocked the door. She stepped inside, sighed in relief and removed her coat. She dropped the coat on her desk and opened the blinds to allow in some sunlight.

"And where exactly were you, Ms Uzumaki?" a elderly female voice asked. Kushina jumped and turned around, coming face-to-face with the dark beady eyes of her employer. Kushina groaned. She really hoped the old bat wouldn't notice her absence. Of course, Utatane Koharu, despite being extremely old was always aware.

"I apologize, Mrs Utatane, my friend started working today and-" Kushina began to explain, but Koharu silenced her by holding up her hand.

"Shut it," Koharu sighed, "I don't want to hear excuses. Just get to work."

Kushina nodded and then Koharu left the room.

"_Sure thing, Mrs Utatane. What would you like me to do today?" _Kushina mocked as she sat down. She turned on her computer and gathered the scattered paperwork on her desk. Kushina hated her job. She didn't want to be a secretary who runs around for some big-shot all day. But with money a problem, the woman had no choice. Personally, Kushina would rather be a policewoman, but then her father would throw a fit. So she was stuck with the desk job.

Kushina jumped when her phone vibrated again. Annoyed, Kushina flipped the phone open.

_Baby, you won't believe who just waltzed in here! The Prime Minister for god's sake! Damn, he's hot. Even hotter than Fugu-face. Now that's saying something. How's Mrs I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass?_

Kushina sighed. It was Fuka again. Kushina knew that Fuka's phone was glued to her hand, but honestly? Texting during work hours? Was the woman insane? Did she want to lose her job? Kushina re-read the message and frowned. The Prime Minister? Kushina wasn't interested in politics, but she did once have a dream of becoming Prime Minister. Her dream died down when she started being teased for it. Since then she didn't care who or what ruled the country, as long as she was happy. Although, if Fuka believed the Prime Minister was hot, especially more attractive than _the _Uchiha Fugaku, then he must be one piece of eye candy. Interested, Kushina decided to google him.

She opened the homepage and was shocked to see that the Prime Minster was in fact, _very _attractive. He was tall, with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Kushina couldn't believe that the leader of their country was _so _young. He looked around her age. It was shocking. She quickly scanned the page for a name. _Namikaze Minato. _Interesting. Kushina glanced at his photo again.

_'He looks weak...like a flake...' _Kushina whispered to herself. This Namikaze Minato looked way too soft to be leading a country. Kushina snickered.

She decided to reply to Fuka's text; _Alright, so maybe the PM is slightly attractive, but he looks weak. Mrs Utatane just told me to get work, or I'll have no lunch. So stop bothering me!_

In a matter of seconds she got a reply; _Fuck, sorry. I forgot that unlike Fugu-face, Utatane can't be blackmailed._

Truthfully, _the _Uchiha Fugaku can't be blackmailed either, but since he has known Fuka since he was a baby, he had a hard time resisting her nonsense. He also easily became flustered around her. It was hilarious and Kushina teased him constantly for it.

"Uzumaki! Bring me the papers from yesterday's meeting!" Koharu's voice bellowed from her office. Kushina jumped out of her seat and quickly stashed her phone in the drawer of her desk. She closed the window on her computer and quickly gathered what the old wanted.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kushina didn't want to go home. She was tired and stressed from her long day of work. Koharu shunted around more than usual. Kushina really badly needed a drink. The autumn night sky was spread above her as she slumped down the street towards the bar she vanished to every now and then. Music blared from inside with the chattering voices of patrons. Kushina stumbled inside and plopped down in a bar stool.

"Uzumaki," the bartender acknowledged with a nod of his head.

"Something strong," Kushina sighed. The bartender nodded and proceeded to preparing her drink. The music pounded loudly, causing the poor woman's head to ache. Kushina admired the neatly packed rows of various glasses while her drink was set before her. She picked it up gratefully, paid and then drowned it in one large gulp. She sighed in relied and slammed the glass on the table.

"Damn," a familiar voice sang, "guess we both had shitty days."

Kushina looked up into a pair of sparkling blue eyes. Fuka chuckled darkly and tossed her red mane over her shoulder and sat down beside Kushina. The two red heads ordered a drink and groaned in unison.

"I hate being treated like a nuisance," Kushina yawned.

Fuka agreed, "You said it, babe."

"Where's Mikoto?" Kushina asked. Fuka shrugged. Their drinks arrived and they both gulped it down. Kushina didn't order another drink. Two was more than enough to make her feel tipsy. Fuka, however was far from finished. Kushina watched her friend with worried eyes – should a police officer be drowning herself with alcohol? Kushina's phone vibrated in her pocket. It was Mikoto.

_Where are you? I got salt Ramen! You don't want me to eat it by myself, right?_

Kushina smiled and stood up. Fuka glanced at her curiously.

"Leaving already?" Fuka asked. Kushina nodded, bid farewell and then left.

On her way to her apartment, she grabbed some ice cream for dessert as well as tampons, since menstruation was something every woman experienced, despite the fact that Kushina didn't exactly consider herself a complete woman. As a young girl she has always been a tomboy and although she's grown out of her old nature, she still had some tomboy qualities. Like the fact that she detested skirts and dresses.

Her boots clacked against the gravel beneath her feet as she walked through the busy main street. It was getting chillier at night now that autumn was in full swing and winter was well-underway. Soon, Kushina will have to unpack her winter coats for when it snows. Kushina was so preoccupied that she did not notice a fancy car park in front of her and a man stepped out.

_CRASH!_

Kushina stumbled backwards, her feet slipped over the slippery gravel and she collapsed. The plastic bag she carried landed in a heap on the ground and all the contents spilled out. Kushina groaned as she rubbed her now sore behind. She looked up into a pair of amazing bright blue eyes that was staring at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" a soft male voice asked her. She blinked when he reached out and offered to help her stand. She took his hand and he pulled her up. She blinked again, when she realized he had escorts with him. Men all dressed in black wearing glasses.

"Mr Namikaze," the one man sounded gruff, "Are you injured?"

The blue-eyed man shook his head, "I'm fine."

Wait...Namikaze? _Namikaze..._Why was that name so familiar? Kushina knew she has heard that name somewhere before. She studied him carefully. He was tall with spiky blonde hair. He wore a black suit with a orange tie. He was attractive, but looked awfully weak to her for some reason.

Then it clicked.

"Oh my goodness!" Kushina shrieked, "The Prime Minister?" Hell no. It couldn't be. This man before her was Namikaze Minato. _The Prime Minister. _Kushina gawked.

Minato's eyes sparkled, "You seem surprised."

Kushina noticed his expression and huffed, "Whatever. Sorry for causing trouble." She quickly bent down and gathered her things, only to realize that everything was scattered over the pavement. A blush formed on her cheeks. Her tampons was lying innocently in the open for the whole world to see. She quickly stashed the box into the plastic bag and sighed when she realized the ice cream didn't survive. The container's lid broke with the impact and now the ice cream was scattered all over the pavement...and on the Prime Minister's shoes.

Oh crap.

"I'm so sorry!" Kushina found herself apologizing before she even knew what she was doing. Why was she acting so flustered? He was just a man, for goodness sake! Minato looked down at his shoes.

"Oh," Minato breathed, as if he only just realized his shoes were covered in ice cream, "Doesn't matter. I have more shoes."

Kushina still felt guilty. It wasn't everyday someone spilled ice cream on the Prime Minister's shoes. She stood up quickly, "How much? I should pay you back for ruining the shoes!"

Minato shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

"How can you say that? They are your shoes! And they are fancy! Don't you feel bad for them?" Kushina asked.

Minato quirked an eyebrow, "Shoes have feelings?"

Kushina blinked and then found herself fuming with sudden anger, "You know what I mean!"

Minato watched the flustered woman before him curiously. It was just a pair of shoes. No harm done. At least no one was injured. That's what mattered. Kushina growled under her breath. She couldn't believe that this was happening. How did this flake become Prime Minister anyway? Kushina fiddled with the plastic bag in her hand.

"Well," Kushina mumbled, "I...better get going. I'm really sorry!"

And then she turned around and got away from there.


	2. In Which Jiraiya Proposes a Bargain

_In Which Jiraiya Proposes a Bargain_

Kushina collapsed on the couch and let out a deep sigh. Mikoto peered at her curiously from the kitchen. The delicious scent of salt Ramen floated through the air. Kushina rubbed her aching temples. Crashing into the Prime Minister was not on Kushina's schedule and to make things worse she embarrassed herself in front of him! He probably thought she was a weirdo.

"You alright?" Mikoto asked as she placed two steaming bowls on the coffee table. Kushina nodded and picked up the remote from the floor and switched on the TV. She flicked through the channels to find a good show or movie.

"I'm good, Mikoto," Kushina smiled, "I just bumped into the Prime Minister, nothing to worry about."

Mikoto's eyes widened, "The Prime Minister?"

Kushina nodded, "It was an accident. The ice cream spilled everywhere and he saw my tampons! I have never been so embarrassed in my life! I hate being a woman." Kushina sank deep into the couch as she said this. Mikoto giggled.

"I'm sure he understands," Mikoto stated, "I heard he is a very refined man."

Kushina snorted, "He looks stupid to me."

Mikoto frowned, "You think all men are stupid."

"Exactly."

Mikoto rolled her eyes and handed a bowl of Ramen to Kushina. She took it gratefully and dug in, praising the human who was a genius to invent such amazing food. The two roommates silently slurped on their Ramen and stared at the screen. They were watching an old movie, but they were unsure of the title. All well, it looked good enough. After they finished eating, Kushina washed the dishes while Mikoto did the laundry. Kushina drained the water from the sink and then proceeded to wiping the counter tops.

"I have some mail for you," Mikoto called from the bathroom. As soon as the washing machine was spinning, Mikoto pulled out some envelopes buried under a stack of magazines and handed them to Kushina. Most of them were bills that needed to be paid, but one letter caught her attention. It was a small brown envelope addressed to her in neat writing. There was no return address. Frowning, Kushina ripped open the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a small note, decorated with hearts and stars. In the middle in neat cursive writing was a message with no name.

_Roses are red, violets are blue, you might not know it, but somewhere out there is someone waiting for you._

Kushina's eyebrow twitched. This had to be some kind of joke. Maybe someone was bored and decided pull a prank on her? It happened all the time during high school, mainly because she usually pulled a prank on people first. Mikoto peered over Kushina's shoulder.

"Wow," Mikoto breathed, "how sweet. Do you have a boyfriend, Kushina?"

Kushina snickered, "Yeah, right. My parents would roll in their graves if I _ever _get a boyfriend."

Mikoto sighed, "Have more faith. You'll find the right man someday!"

Kushina snorted, "Maybe. Who knows?"

Kushina excused herself for the night and retreated to her room. She tossed the note into the trash can and pulled her shirt over head, followed by her pants and then her bra. She searched for a pair of shorts in her wardrobe and pulled on her a large t-shirt and then climbed into bed. Her head ached and Kushina sighed. She needed some sleep.

* * *

Kushina was awakened by the chirping of birds. She groaned and buried herself deeper under the covers. Her feet were frozen, it got so cold at night. Kushina made a mental note to make sure she brought herself some winter pajamas before she really did freeze her butt off. Five minutes passed and then her alarm clock screamed loudly through the apartment. Kushina moaned, lifted her arm to turn the thing off and then turned around to go back to sleep.

Mikoto poked her head from the door, "Kushina, someone named Jiraiya just called. He says he has urgent business to discuss with you."

Kushina sat up, her eyes wide, "How on earth did that creeper get our number?"

Mikoto furrowed her brows together, "He says you dropped your wallet yesterday."

Kushina frowned. She dropped her wallet? Where? She had it with her all day. She certainly did not drop it on the bus, so how did Jiraiya get it in his position? Memory of crashing into the Prime Minister came flooding back. She must have dropped it then. Still, how was Jiraiya connected with all of this?

"What?" was all Kushina could muster to whisper.

Mikoto sighed, "He's still on the line, if you need to talk."

Kushina shot up from her bed and scurried down the small hallway of their apartment. She grabbed the phone, "Alright, explain yourself."

"Ah, beautiful Kushina," Jiraiya's gruff voice came from the other side of the line, "Your driver's license photo is lovely."

Kushina felt her ears grow hot, "Pervert. Why do you have my wallet?"

She heard some noises in the background. She could hear phones ringing and people talking. Jiraiya was clearly in an office of some sorts. She heard movement as well as a door open and close, which caused the background noise to be muffled.

"My best student picked it up," Jiraiya explained, "he was hoping to return it."

Kushina remained silent.

"He's very shy, you see," Jiraiya continued. Kushina quirked an eyebrow.

"Sensei, I can hear you!" a male voice moaned from the background. It sounded oddly familiar. Jiraiya laughed.

"Right," Kushina mumbled, "so, your plans?"

"Now we're talking," Jiraiya grinned, "how about Hudson's? Five this afternoon? I'll bring your wallet and we can discuss business."

"What business old man?" Kushina growled.

"Your transfer." And then the line went dead. Kushina stared at the phone in disbelief. Could her life get any weirder?

* * *

The office was a madhouse. Koharu was in an extra bad mood and was shunting people around like the town was going to be bombed tomorrow. Kushina was especially working her butt of, trying to order lunch, type a very important letter and signing documents at the same time. Kushina was a brilliant multi-tasker, but even she had her limits.

"Uzumaki!" Koharu bellowed, "Uzumaki!"

Kushina cursed under her breath and quickly set in the orders for lunch, then she spun out of her office and into Koharu's large office space.

"Yes, Mrs Utatane?" Kushina asked.

Koharu was sitting in her large black office chair behind her overly large desk. Her hair was pinned up in a bun with a needle with beads dangling from it. Kushina also noticed that the old woman had on a very elaborate kimono. It was unusual for the old woman, she usually wore a plain kimono in dull colors. Not a fancy and floral print like now. Kushina had a feeling they were expecting a _very _important guest of some sort.

"Where is the lunch I told you to order?" Koharu asked.

"Just ordered," Kushina replied.

"Just ordered?" Koharu shrieked in horror, "Hiruzen will be here in ten minutes! Call the caterers and tell them to hurry!"

Kushina sweat dropped, "They will just tell us to wait, Mrs Utatane."

Koharu was not impressed, "Then tell them the previous Prime Minister is coming to visit and if they don't get their gears running, they _will _be closed down."

Kushina rolled her eyes and scurried out of the room. The former Prime Minister? Why was he coming to visit Koharu? Kushina licked her lips as she picked up the phone and called the catering company. After explaining that it was a matter of death, they ensured her that they will hurry. Kushina sighed in relief, put down the phone and sighed. Why does she have to do all of Koharu's dirty work?

A knock on her office door, shook Kushina from her reverie. She looked up and found the receptionist standing there with an elderly man standing behind her. Kushina jumped up. She recognized him instantly. Anyone would. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the former Prime Minister. He was praised to be the most successful during his prime time and had acquired levels of respect everywhere in the country.

The fact that he stood there, was a shock to Kushina. She has met _two _Prime Ministers in a matter of days.

"Mr Sarutobi is here to see Mrs Utatane," the receptionist squeaked. Kushina nodded and bowed in respect.

"Mrs Utatane is expecting you," Kushina said politely, "please follow me."

Hiruzen watched Kushina with a friendly smile, "Your name?"

Kushina looked up, "Uzumaki Kushina, sir."

Hiruzen's smile widened, "No wonder I recognized you. You're that girl from the Whirlpool."

Kushina blinked and then it dawned on her. She has met Hiruzen before! It was when she moved from the Whirlpool. She was still a little girl, but a group of fugitives was after her due to her father's status and therefore she ended up here. Hiruzen was the one who looked after her and ensured she got a home and blended in at school.

"Of course!" Kushina exclaimed, "That was so long ago, I have already forgotten! It's been so long Mr Hiruzen! I see you are still doing fine."

Hiruzen laughed, "Well, I have been better. Old age is such a pain. You seem rather well yourself, you have definitely grown into a beautiful young woman."

Kushina blushed, "Stop with the flattery!"

Kushina opened the door that led to Koharu's office and poked her in, "Mr Hiruzen is here to see you."

Koharu nodded, "Lead him in. And where is the food?"

Hiruzen pushed gently pass Kushina, patted her shoulder and then approached Koharu's desk, "You haven't changed Koharu. Lovely kimono."

Kushina closed the door behind her. They were on first name basis? Friends probably. Kushina highly doubted that Hiruzen was the type to cheat on his wife. From what she can remember of Sarutobi Biwako is that she was a strong and refined woman, like her husband. Kushina glanced at her watch. Still a few hours left before she meets Jiraiya.

* * *

Kushina grumbled as she collected her things, draped her coat over her shoulders and then skipped out of her office. The building was quiet, the day was coming to an end and even Koharu calmed down by the end of the day. Kushina stacked a few envelopes into the boxes at the reception desk which was required to be handled tomorrow and then approached the elevator.

Kushina boarded the first bus she could find that was heading to the city center. She was to meet Jiraiya at the Hudson's Cafe in Konoha Square. She was familiar with the place, since it was Fuka's favorite destination for shopping – or 'man admiring' as she put it. The bus ride lasted a few minutes until she finally reached her stop. Kushina hopped off and shivered when a chilly wind passed through. Kushina poked her arms through the sleeves of her coat and tightened the belt around her waist.

When she arrived at the Hudson's, Jiraiya was already there, sitting inside by the window, still wearing the same outfit he wore when she first met him on the bus. Beside him on the floor sat his trusted tote bag and a large scroll. Kushina frowned. Must be a Otaku prop or something.

"Thank you for waiting," Kushina breathed when she entered the cafe and sat down. Jiraiya merely grinned like a fool. Kushina ordered herself a hot chocolate and then let out a sigh of relief as she relaxed.

"So," Kushina finally initiated a conversation, "can I have my wallet back?"

Jiraiya nodded, "On one condition."

Kushina felt her insides boil, "No, I am not sleeping with you."

Jiraiya burst out laughing. Kushina glared at him as the old man cackled with his head thrown back. A few other patrons shot them odd looks, but Kushina ignored them.

Jiraiya finally calmed down, "You are attractive Kushina, but not my type, sadly. A little bird told me that you are secretary to Utatane Koharu."

Kushina's hot chocolate arrived and she quickly took a large gulp, despite it being hot. She licked the foam off her lips and then looked up at Jiraiya, "What does my employment have to do with anything?"

"I have a better offer for you," Jiraiya stated. Kushina blinked, took another sip from her hot chocolate, blinked again and then quirked an eyebrow.

"A better offer?" Kushina asked.

"Koharu and I go way back," Jiraiya explained, "and I know that a girl like you is wasted there with her. She needs someone punctual and poised. Kushina, you're more of a free spirit aren't you? I have a much better employer in mind that would not only suit you, but you would suit him."

Kushina was confused. She only came here to get her wallet back, not be offered a job and have her private life probed into. It was strange, how much Jiraiya seemed to know.

"And what happens when I leave Utatane?" Kushina asked.

"Oh, I have a few people looking for a job that's perfect for Koharu," Jiraiya smirked. Kushina furrowed her brows. Changing companies seemed very tempting. Kushina wasn't very happy with Koharu...but she survived up until now.

"The pay is good," Jiraiya grinned, "And you will love all the old men you can beat up."

Kushina chuckled. Beating up old men did seem very intriguing.

"I'll think about it," Kushina stated and took another sip of her hot chocolate, "How do you know so much about me anyways?"

Jiraiya smirked, "I have my sources."

Kushina rolled her eyes, "Alright. But what benefits do you get from this?"

"My favorite student gets a lovely secretary who I can ogle," Jiraiya stated. A vein popped on Kushina's forehead, two seconds later, Jiraiya lost at least five brain cells. The other patrons in the cafe sat dumbstruck as Kushina stood up, gathered her things and stomped out of the cafe, leaving a poor beat up old man to cry over his loss.

Serves him right.


	3. In Which Kushina Accepts the Offer

_In Which Kushina Accepts the Offer_

"So he offered you a job?" Fuka asked as she drowned another cup of sake. Kushina nodded as she twirled the porcelain cup in her hand, her cheek resting on her hand which was propped up by her elbow. Next to her was Mikoto, dressed in her work attire and her hair pulled back in a neat bun. Out of the three of them, Mikoto looked the most sober.

"Yeah," Kushina grumbled, "his student or something needs a secretary."

Fuka snorted and poured herself another cup of sake, "Sounds a little kooky to me."

Mikoto giggled at that. Kushina wasn't amused. In fact, since she talked to Jiraiya she's been seriously considering accepting his offer. She needed more money to pay all her bills and working with Utatane was starting to get on her nerves. The woman was strict, poised and punctual and it was hard for the carefree red head to keep up.

"Let's change the subject," Kushina groaned, she shifted her attention to Fuka, who was slurping on her booze, "how's Fugu-face doing?"

Fuka slammed her cup on the table and burst out laughing, "'Fuka, do this, Fuka, do that'. He's driving me insane, but I'll live."

"That's a first," Mikoto stated, "you're always complaining how he's going to murder you."

Fuka chuckled and raised her hand in the air to motion the waitress over. The pub they were visiting was busy, but they liked the crowd and music to let out some steam. Fuka refilled her cup as soon a fresh bottle of sake arrived, but Kushina turned down the offer. She already felt tipsy.

"There's this new recruit," Fuka whispered. Mikoto and Kushina glanced at each other.

"Here we go again," Kushina sighed.

Fuka scoffed, "I'm serious! His name is Kazuma...and fuck, is he hot!"

"You say that until you get him in bed," Kushina stated, "then you'll be bored."

"Nah," Fuka grinned, "I think this one's a keeper. Sorry, but I'm going to have to ditch our weekly Ichiraku date – I have a man to catch."

"Traitor!" Kushina growled. Fuka smiled like an angel. Mikoto rolled her eyes.

Fuka lifted her porcelain cup into the air, "To our fucked up lives!"

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Kushina asked. Fuka merely shrugged.

* * *

Kushina awoke to the shrilling echo of her alarm clock. Mumbling incoherent words under her breath, Kushina slammed her hand on her bedside table to eliminate the sound. She rolled over and dug herself deep under the covers. Her head was pounding.

"I'm leaving for work now," Mikoto called from the living area. Kushina merely groaned in response. The front door opened and then shut. Kushina sighed. Peace and quiet. Perfect.A few minutes ticked by and then Kushina bolt up. She glanced at her alarm clock and then sighed in relief.

_'I have the day off,' _she reminded herself. Satisfied, Kushina crawled back into bed. She has to sleep this hangover off. Kushina made a mental note to never go drinking with Fuka again when a new man is involved. All Fuka did was talk about this guy Kazuma and with it she drowned at least ten bottles of booze. It was terrible.

Kushina rolled over on her back and sighed as she stared at the ceiling. She should probably contact Jiraiya and let him know that she wanted to take up on his offer. A change of scenery might do her good. Kushina was a care free spirit who liked change. Being committed to one thing for a long time eventually became old news.

Distinctively remembering spotting a misplaced card in her wallet, Kushina grabbed her wallet and opened it. She pulled out the foreign looking card and blinked. It was Jiraiya's business card. The little sneak! Kushina scrunched her nose as she read the details.

_Jiraiya of the Sannin_

_Information Broker_

Kushina quirked an eyebrow. Information broker? No wonder he knew so much about her! It was his job to snoop around in others' lives and private matters! He got paid to do it! Kushina snickered. Somehow the job suited him perfectly. Kushina flipped the card over, expecting a plain background only to be bombarded with large pink bubble letters and a very perverted picture.

_Icha Icha Series by the legendary Jiraiya! On sale now!_

Kushina felt her eyebrow twitch. She knew about the Icha Icha series...Jiraiya was the author? She snickered again. Yet another job that suits the old man. Kushina grabbed her cell phone and quickly slipped the phone open and dialed Jiraiya's number.

After several rings, the answering machine came through, _'All cute girls please leave your phone number and name and I will get back to you as soon as possible!'_

Kushina's eyebrow twitched again. Did this guy breathe women or something? He was probably the most outrageous pervert she has encountered in her life – and she has encountered many. Annoyed that the old man wasn't answering, Kushina tossed her phone on her bed and slumped to the kitchen to find something decent to eat. While she threw a few ingredients into a frying pan, she quickly searched for the aspirin to relieve her aching head.

Kushina was washing the dishes after her breakfast when her phone rang. She dashed to her room, her hands wet and covered in soap. She quickly flipped her phone open.

"Hello?" she breathed.

"Uzumaki," came Koharu's voice from the other side of the line. Kushina felt like slumping into a bundle on the floor. She was hoping Jiraiya was calling her back so that she can discuss business, but no, the person who called her had to be her employer. Kushina quickly straightened.

"How may I help Mrs Utatane?" Kushina asked.

The old woman snorted, "There are two men here who have requested your presence. I advise that you come here _at once_. Do not keep us waiting!"

Then the line went dead. Kushina quirked an eyebrow as she stared at her phone. Right...

Kushina cursed under her breath, then jumped for the shower.

* * *

Kushina arrived at the office at least half an hour later. She scurried past the receptionist, who quickly grabbed her things and instructed that Koharu was waiting for her in her office. It was strange to be treated like she was an important guest by the receptionist, but then again it was her day off.

"You better hurry," the receptionist mumbled as she helped Kushina out of her coat, "the man who came in looked really...strange."

Kushina furrowed her brows. Just what kind of man was this person who was supposedly looking for her? The receptionist quickly ushered Kushina to Koharu's office, opened the door and allowed Kushina to step inside.

"Ms Uzumaki has arrived," the receptionist announced.

"Finally!" Koharu barked. Kushina rolled her eyes. The old woman will never change. The receptionist bowed and then closed the door. Kushina shifted her gaze to the desk, where Koharu sat proudly with two men sitting before her desk. The one had spiky white hair which Kushina recognized instantly.

"Jiraiya!" Kushina growled as she stomped towards him, "I called you, you sick old man! Did you answer? No!"

Jiraiya laughed while rubbing the back of his head, "I forgot my phone at home today."

Kushina rolled her eyes. Of course he did.

Koharu cleared her throat, "Ms Uzumaki, your manners!"

Kushina was about to protest that Jiraiya doesn't deserve manners until she spotted the other man who was now behind her. That spiky blonde hair...those blue eyes that watched her with an amused tingle. Kushina froze and felt her blood run cold.

"Well shit," Kushina muttered, causing Koharu to gasp.

"Uzumaki!" Koharu scolded, "I apologize for her rashness, Minato."

The blonde laughed, "Ms Shoes-Have-Feelings, right? I was surprised when Sensei told me he found a replacement for my secretary...who would have thought it was you!"

Kushina stared horrified at the Prime Minister. Did she see correctly? Did she hear right? What was he doing here? After what happened the other night with their little 'meeting' Kushina had decided that she never wanted to see the man again. _Ever_. Not even on TV. But, as usual karma hated her.

Silence enveloped the room until Jiraiya cleared his throat. Koharu snapped out of her daze and nodded, "Have a seat Uzumaki."

Kushina complied without a word.

"You are probably wondering why Minato is here, right?" Koharu asked. Kushina nodded, her eyes still wide. She glanced at Minato from the corner of her eye. He was smiling pleasantly. Kushina scrunched her nose.

_'Stupid flake,' _she thought to herself.

"Well," Koharu continued, "Jiraiya here was explaining to me that he offered you a job! Girl, I never knew you had such fine resources in the political world! You should have told me earlier, I would have promoted you on the spot! Anyway, enough of that, from next week you will be Minato's personal secretary."

Kushina snapped from her daze, "Whoa whoa whoa, back up! Your favorite student is him?" Kushina pointed at Minato while shooting a very dirty look in Jiraiya's direction.

"I thought you knew?" Jiraiya stated, "_he _was the one who picked up your wallet."

Kushina's eyebrow twitched. How could she have been so foolish? Why didn't she realize sooner? Stupid karma.

"So," Kushina whipped her head to face Minato, "you're the _shy _student?"

When a blush crept to the Prime Minister's cheeks, Kushina felt her insides dance in victory. _Kushina – 1 Minato – 0_.

Koharu cleared her throat, "Enough, Uzumaki! Do you accept the offer?"

"Huh?" Kushina gaped, then she remembered why she was here and she quickly gathered her bearings, "I wouldn't say I like this arrangement, considering that the old man hid the factor of _who _my employer would be, but I accept the offer."

"Excellent!" Koharu exclaimed.

Jiraiya snorted, "Just wait Kushina, you'll see what a great man Minato is!"

This time Minato spoke, "Sensei, stop it. You're just going to regret-" Minato was unable to finish his sentence for Kushina's fist had already collided with Jiraiya's jaw.

Jiraiya groaned and rubbed his jaw, "Damn, you have strength that rivals Tsunade."

"Alright, Uzumaki," Koharu warned, "that's enough. You can beat up the pervert later."

Kushina had to hold back the urge to giggle at Koharu's statement. The Utatane Koharu just called someone a pervert! Kushina grinned. Looks like karma loved her again. Kushina turned to face Minato again.

"Well, I guess I look forward to working with you," Kushina muttered, "I'm Uzumaki Kushina."

"I know," Minato stated, which caused the red head to glare at him, "er, I look forward to working with you too, I'm Namikaze Minato."

"I know," Kushina mocked. This time it was Minato's turn to glare. Kushina snickered. _Kushina – 2 Minato – 0._


	4. In Which Mikoto Has a Secret

_In Which Mikoto Has a Secret_

Kushina stared at her reflection in silence. The music that played in the background was completely shut from her mind as she stared at herself. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and then dropped it down loose again. She repeated this several times, not once satisfied with how she looked.

She felt so out of place.

Mikoto opened the door that led to Kushina's bedroom and poked her head in, "You're going to be late!"

Kushina turned around and stared wide-eyed at her best friend, "Mikoto...what do I do with my hair?"

Mikoto quirked an eyebrow. Did _the _Uzumaki Kushina just ask her about her appearance? Mikoto blinked. She must have heard wrong. Kushina didn't care about her appearance – she was a spunky individual who loved herself and didn't care what others thought of her. So this Kushina before her had to be an intruder.

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked, "Just wear it like you always do."

Kushina pulled her lips into a thin line, "I just...it's a new job you know?"

Mikoto smirked, "And you want to impress a certain blonde?"

"Hell no," Kushina roared, "I just want to appear...professional."

Mikoto rolled her eyes, "Just be yourself – it always works."

Kushina grumbled as Mikoto closed the door and left. With a sigh, Kushina turned back to the mirror and pulled her fingers through her red hair. Her disgusting red hair. It was the only trait she hated about herself. What Kushina would do to get rid of this ugly red mane.

"Loose it is then," Kushina sighed as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She checked her phone for messages – she had a few.

_Fuka told me you were transferring today. Working for Namikaze, eh? Good luck with that one Uzumaki. And stay away from the alcohol, Fuka is a police officer for goodness sake! - Fugaku_

Kushina rolled her eyes. Leave it to Fugaku to lecture _her _about the trouble Fuka gets into herself. She rarely exchanged messages with him, but when they did it was usually short and casual. Kushina scrolled through her messages.

Another was from Fuka: _When you get laid by the PM, let me in on the details! Oh, and can you tell Fugu-face that I did not get drunk last night? It would be a serious life-saver!_

Kushina's eyebrow twitched as she re-read the message. Fuka was a great friend, but sometimes the woman just took things too far. Avoiding the urge to call Fuka and clobber her, Kushina deleted the message and scrolled through the rest. She even received a message from Koharu to wish her luck. It was only when she opened the final message that Kushina froze.

_Hello sweetheart, I heard about your new job! Congratulations and good luck!_

Kushina stared at the message. It was from her mother. Her _adoptive-_mother to be exact. Kushina didn't talk to her adoptive parents very often – they weren't on very good terms anymore. Biting her lip, Kushina stashed her phone in her bag and left her room. She has replied to every message she received, but she could never reply to the message sent by her mother.

"You alright?" Mikoto asked when Kushina sat down for breakfast. Kushina nodded and mustered a fake smile.

"My mother...left a message," Kushina stated. Mikoto, who was pouring coffee froze and looked up at her friend with worry.

"Are you...does it bother you?" Mikoto asked. Kushina shook her head. It was a lie, but Kushina wanted to feel good at her new job, she didn't want to show up with a sour face. Mikoto smiled and handed a mug to Kushina, who quirked an eyebrow.

"Mikoto, what is wrong with you?" Kushina asked, causing her friend to blink, "I don't drink coffee!"

Mikoto stared at the mug she handed her best friend and slapped her forehead, "I'm sorry, I...I'm tired."

Kushina chuckled, "It's alright, just take care of yourself, alright?"

Mikoto smiled sweetly and turned around to prepare some tea for Kushina instead. As she filled the kettle with water, Mikoto stared out the window at two birds sitting on a branch of a tree. She smiled as the two birds sang.

"Mikoto! The kettle is overflowing!" Kushina called out. Mikoto snapped from her daze and quickly closed the water flow. She laughed nervously and grabbed a towel to dry the kettle. She then placed it on its spot and put it on. Kushina watched her friend with confusion. Mikoto brushed her friend off and dished up their breakfast.

As soon as everything was done, both women were sitting and eating in silence. Kushina was imagining her new life was the secretary of the Prime Minister, while Mikoto was staring at the sugar that stood before her. She bit her lip when she felt her stomach churn.

"Um," Mikoto broke the silence. Kushina looked up. Mikoto sighed, "Kushina, I don't feel to well. I think I'll call in sick..."

"All right," Kushina nodded her head, "do you want me to get you anything?"

Mikoto was silent for awhile. It looked like she seriously wanted to ask for something, but couldn't muster up the strength to do so. Kushina could see her best friend's worry. She has never seen Mikoto so lost, so scared. It was strange.

"Actually," Mikoto stated, "there is something you can get me."

"Anything!" Kushina smiled broadly.

"A pregnancy test."

Kushina nearly choked on her toast.

* * *

To say she was surprised was an understatement. Kushina walked to the bus stop with her eyes the size of saucers. She must have looked like a ghost as she boarded the bus, showed her pass to the driver and then made her way to a seat. As the bus moved, Kushina tried to decipher the mystery behind Mikoto's sudden pregnancy.

Who was the father? When did it happen? How did it even happen? So many questions flowed through Kushina's mind. Of course, she knew how babies were made, but Mikoto always seemed so...innocent, Kushina never thought that Mikoto would actually have sex before marriage! Kushina somehow felt betrayed – for unlike her best friend, Kushina was still a virgin and intending to stay that way until she got married. Now she had a feeling she was the only one in the trio who hasn't had sex yet. Fuka was definitely not a virgin (she flies through men like she does alcohol) and now Mikoto was pregnant...Kushina sighed in frustration.

"Trouble in paradise?" a male voice asked. Kushina glanced next to her, then looked away and grumbled.

"What are you doing here, Jiraiya?" she asked in annoyance. The old man smirked and closed his book.

"I happen to live in your neighborhood," Jiraiya pointed out, "besides, we work at the same place, I should at least escort you."

"No thanks," Kushina stated coldly. How did she not notice him when she boarded the bus? The old geezer practically stood out among the crowd. Kushina sighed. She was probably so preoccupied with the events that happened that morning that she didn't even see him.

"So, what's with the heavy sigh?" Jiraiya asked.

"My best friend might be pregnant," Kushina stated, "and I only found out this morning. She didn't even tell me she was seeing someone!"

"So you feel hurt?" Jiraiya asked.

"Of course I do!" Kushina exclaimed, causing several others to glance at her oddly. She glared at them and then looked down at her hands which rested in her lap.

"I'm sure she had her reasons," Jiraiya stated, "maybe she was scared? I know I would be scared of telling you something like that."

Kushina tightened her fist and hit Jiraiya's jaw. He grumbled in pain and moved away from her. Kushina sighed and turned to look out the window. She understood that Mikoto was probably scared...but couldn't she even trust her own best friend?

* * *

Jiraiya led Kushina to Minato's office. The blonde was sitting behind his desk, calmly reading over some papers while sipping on a cup of coffee. He looked up when the two entered and smiled. He deserted what he was doing and stood up. He shook Kushina's hand and then sat down, motioning for her to do the same.

"You're early," Minato pointed out.

Kushina shrugged, "Would you rather have me be late?"

Minato laughed nervously, "Never mind. Why don't we discuss the day over a cup of coffee?"

Kushina snarled, "I don't drink coffee, but I am more than happy to make you a cup. I'll stick with water."

Minato quirked an eyebrow, "We do have tea, if you wish for something warm."

Kushina stood up, "I'm fine with water. Where's the kitchen?"

Minato pointed her to the direction of the kitchen, offering to help her, but she refused. _She _was the secretary here. It might be her first day, but Kushina knew how to do business and she was going to work hard.

The kitchen was small, but neat and modern. Kushina ran her fingers over the cold marble. She loved marble. She made a mental note that if she ever get her own place, her kitchen tops will be marble.

Kushina made the coffee in a daze. While she waited for the kettle to boil, Kushina stared coldly at the refrigerator. She felt so out of it today. Was it because she discovered her best friend was supposedly secretly seeing someone? Was it because her best friend was expecting a baby? Was it because it felt like Mikoto couldn't trust her?

Annoyed that she was being all gloomy, Kushina slapped her cheeks, inhaled deeply and mustered a smile. She poured a cup of coffee for her new employer and a glass of water for herself. She then made her way back to Minato's office. He was reading through paperwork again, but he stopped when she returned.

"Thank you," he smiled broadly as he took the coffee from her. He had a goofy smile. It was kind of cute.

_'Wait, what?' _Kushina asked herself. She sighed. She wasn't thinking straight today. She sat down and gulped down her water.

"Since you have been in this field before," Minato started, "you already know what it entails. I will take you to your office and explain some things from there."

Kushina could only nod.

Minato took a sip of his coffee, blinked and then looked down at the cup in his hand. Kushina shifted in her seat – he seemed surprised. Was the coffee bad?

"Something wrong?" Kushina asked.

Minato looked up, "No, only that you make the best coffee I have ever tasted."

Kushina felt a blush creep to her cheeks. Minato smirked at her reaction. _Kushina – 2 Minato – 1.

* * *

_

Kushina opened the door that led to Minato's office and poked her head in, "I'm retiring for the day."

Minato looked up from what he was doing and nodded, "All right."

Kushina moved to close the door, but when Minato called her name she froze. She faced him once more, curious as to what he wanted now.

"Actually, Kushina," Minato seemed somewhat flustered, "are you busy tonight? I thought it would be good to go out for dinner – to get to know each other."

Kushina nodded, but then it dawned on her that she really should get home to Mikoto, "I'm sorry, I can't tonight. I promised my best friend to be there for her. How about tomorrow?"

Minato was slightly disappointed, but he didn't show it, "Tomorrow. Sounds perfect."

Kushina smiled, then closed the door and left. When she exited the building she was greeted by the pink and orange sky. The sun was already setting. She shivered, surprised that it was chilly and pulled her coat around her as she moved quickly through the streets towards a pharmacy. Her boots made echoing noises on the ground, cars zoomed past and birds cackled in the sky.

The pharmacy was small and somewhat deserted when she arrived. Kushina slipped inside and quickly headed for the 'Family Planning' section where she grabbed the first test she could find and then hurried to the register. The woman behind the counter smiled.

"Are you expecting?" the woman asked.

Kushina shook her head, "My friend."

The woman smiled, "How nice of you to buy this for her. I know I would never be able to do it without dying of embarrassment!"

Kushina shrugged. It wasn't embarrassing for her to buy this. It was after all part of life, wasn't it? Kushina payed for the item, took the bag and then left the pharmacy. She didn't want to miss the bus. She quickly hurried to the bus stop.

When she arrived home, Kushina spotted Mikoto sitting on the couch, watching TV. Kushina pulled off her coat and her shoes and collapsed next to her best friend on the couch and handed her the plastic bag from the pharmacy. Mikoto took it with shaking hands and then thanked Kushina. Kushina could only smile.

While Mikoto was in the bathroom, Kushina flipped through the channels to find something interesting to watch. But as she scanned through every channel, it seemed to somehow be related to pregnancy. Kushina felt her head ache. Annoyed, she switched off the TV and closed her eyes.

She was shaken from her peace when the bathroom door opened. Kushina opened her eyes and sat up. She turned to face her best friend, only to meet the eyes of a horrified young woman. Kushina has only seen Mikoto like this twice – when her grandmother died and when her cat was killed.

Mikoto's eyes were...frightened. She no longer looked like a woman, but a fragile young girl, scared to death. Kushina bit her lip. She knew what that meant. She knew exactly what this look meant.

"Positive?" Kushina found herself croaking. Mikoto nodded slowly. Kushina stood up and approached her best friend. She reached out and pulled the raven into her arms. Mikoto started to shake and sob.

"What am I going to do Kushina?" Mikoto sobbed, "Am I ready for this?"

Kushina sighed, "At least you're not a teenager – now that would have been fucked up."

Mikoto looked up, surprised, "Did you just swear?"

"Yeah, I guess I did," Kushina shrugged. She didn't usually swear – only when the situation called for it.

Mikoto sighed, "I'll have to tell Fugaku."

Kushina blinked, "Fugu-face? What does he have to do-" Kushina trailed off, her breath hitching in her throat. Mikoto refused to look into her best friend's eyes.

"Holy shit! _The _Uchiha Fugaku is the father?" Kushina shrieked.

Hell must have just frozen over.


	5. In Which There is a Reunion

**A/N: It's finally here! I apologise for the late update! Please take some time and vote on the poll on my profile - it would be greatly appreciated!  
**

* * *

_In Which There is a Reunion_

Before leaving for work, Kushina wrote a note for Mikoto and left it on the kitchen table. She then proceeded to make sure there was at least some leftovers for Mikoto to eat. Satisfied, Kushina pulled on her coat and then left the apartment, locking the door behind her. Mikoto was staying at home again, she was feeling nauseous and she barely even slept the night before due to stress. Mikoto deserved to rest.

Kushina quickly made her way to the bus, where she boarded and (surprise, surprise) sat down next to Jiraiya again. She had a feeling she was never going to escape the perverted old man.

When she arrived at work, the first thing she did was to brew some fresh coffee for Minato. She then proceeded to make herself a cup of tea and gathered the papers she would need to have signed today so that she can send it on. Once she gathered all that she needed, she knocked on Minato's office door.

"Come in," he called. Kushina opened the door and entered, surprised to see that Minato was in fact, not alone. Sitting before his desk was a young boy wearing a mask. Kushina quirked an eyebrow as she handed Minato's his coffee and the paperwork.

"Am I interrupting?" Kushina asked.

"Not at all," Minato smiled, "Kakashi doesn't mind. He's just annoying me, as always."

"Very funny, sensei," the boy grumbled. Kushina was surprised. Kakashi just called Minato 'sensei'. Kushina glanced at Minato, but he was off in a world of dreams as he sipped his coffee. She glanced back at Kakashi. The boy had almost no expression on his face. His dark eyes seemed motionless.

_'What a strange boy,' _Kushina thought. Kushina heard the phone ring by her desk. She quickly excused herself, then bolted from Minato's office and headed for her own. She made it just in time to answer the phone.

"Minato Namikaze's office, Kushina speaking," Kushina answered as professional as she could. She listened carefully to the man on the other end of the receiver's message. Apparently there was a meeting this afternoon, but it has been canceled. Kushina thanked the man and then opened the computer diary and deleted the box where the meeting was listed, so that Minato would see it has been canceled.

Kushina's phone vibrated in her bag. Kushina sighed. It was probably Fuka with her nonsense again, so she decided to ignore it and started to file through some important paperwork, label them and put them in the correct pile.

The phone rang again. It was from Minato's office phone.

"Yes?" Kushina asked when she picked up the receiver.

"I am sorry to disturb, but I was hoping you could walk Kakashi to the station? I don't want him walking alone," Minato asked.

"Alright," Kushina sighed. Minato thanked her and then hung up. Kushina stood up and gathered her things, only to nearly jump out of her skin when she realized Kakashi was standing in the doorway of her office.

"Oh," Kushina laughed, "you scared me!"

Kakashi didn't say anything. Deciding not to prolong the awkwardness, Kushina swiftly walked down the hallway to the door. Kakashi followed her silently. Kushina had a feeling this trip to the station was going to be the longest trip of her life – despite the fact that the station was two streets away.

* * *

"So," Kushina decided to make small talk, "How do you know Minato?"

Kakashi had his hands buried deep in the pockets of his blue pants. He glanced at Kushina from the corner of his eyes, then averted his gaze, "He is my mentor."

"Oh," Kushina echoed, "how old are you anyway?"

"Twelve," Kakashi replied coldly. Kushina found that very hard to believe. He acted like he was at the end of his life. He was so distant, cold and aloof.

"Oh come on!" Kushina groaned, "Smile for goodness sake! Why do you even wear a mask? You're a child!"

Kakashi came to a halt and stared bewildered at Kushina. She stopped and turned to face him. She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side.

"You," Kakashi trailed off, "you don't have self-control, do you?"

Kushina could feel her anger rising, but she ignored it and smiled angelically, "I just believe that people should stop being droopy and live!"

"What for?" Kakashi asked, "What can I live for?"

Kushina frowned. Geez, was this boy emo? Sighing, Kushina knelt down so that she was eye-to-eye with the boy.

"Kakashi," Kushina whispered, "don't you have family? Loved ones? People you want to protect?"

"No," was his blatant answer, "my parents are dead. And friends just get in the way."

Kushina felt like strangling something. She's only known this boy for a few hours and already he was getting on her nerves! Kushina inhaled deeply to calm herself down, then proceeded to walk to the train station.

Once they reached the station, Kushina turned around and looked down at the boy before her. He was staring ahead of him, his eyes cold and distant. Kushina sighed. He looked so lonely. She wished she could tell him that everything would be alright – that his life will become better, but she knew she couldn't.

So, she tried something else instead, "Do you like taiyaki?"

"No."

"What about Daifuku?"

"No."

"Chocolate?"

"No."

"Geez, do you like anything a normal child would like?" Kushina asked, frustrated.

"No – I don't like sweets," Kakashi stated. Kushina quirked an eyebrow. A child that didn't like sweets? What has the world come to?

"Fine, what about Ramen then?" Kushina asked.

"Ramen is...edible," Kakashi whispered. Kushina smiled and then crouched down before the boy. He blinked in confusion.

"Well then," Kushina chuckled, "how about I take you for Ramen Saturday? You don't have school then, right?"

Kakashi hesitated, but then nodded. Kushina grinned, patted the boy's head and then stood up. She rummaged through the pockets of her coat, pulled out some money and handed it to Kakashi.

"Here, buy a train ticket and go straight home...or wherever you're supposed to be," Kushina stated. The boy took the money and nodded. Kushina then turned and left, leaving Kakashi to stare at the spot where she once stood. His grip tightened on the money she handed him.

She was the first to acknowledge him in years.

* * *

Kushina slammed the door behind her and sighed in relief. She had exactly an hour to prepare for her outing with Minato, therefore she was in quite a hurry. She pulled off her coat, hung it on the coat hanger and then scurried off to her room. She tossed her bag on her bed and pulled off her shoes, followed by her pants and shirt. Left in her underwear, Kushina dashed for the bathroom across the hall.

"Nice, Kushina, just run around half-naked why don't you?" a gruff voice pointed out as Kushina stepped outside of her room. She froze and turned to face the source of the voice.

"Oh, shit," Kushina grumbled, "when did you get here, Fugaku?"

Fugaku stood straight, with his arms crossed. He was still in his uniform and his feet were buried in a pair of Mikoto's bunny slippers. Kushina fought the urge to giggle. The stoic man looked ridiculously cute in the a pair of _pink_ bunny slippers.

"Two hours ago actually," Fugaku stated, "although, I wasn't greeted by a half-naked Mikoto...strange how I always seem to find you devoid of clothing."

Kushina's eyebrow twitched at the memories of their high school days, "Whatever. It's just underwear!"

Fugaku snorted and then glanced at the clock that hung on the wall, "You're home early – Mikoto told me you work until six."

"I do," Kushina replied, "but I'm meeting my boss at Ichiraku."

Fugaku quirked an eyebrow, "You're going on a date with your boss? What happened to the Uzumaki Kushina I know?"

Kushina ignored the urge to clobber Fugaku over the head, "Shut up, Fugu-face!"

Fugaku chuckled and shook his head, "Whatever, it's none of my business. I should let you know though – Minato is black belt in martial arts...so don't try to challenge him, alright?"

Kushina blinked as Fugaku walked away. She gaped.

_'That flimsy flake is a black belt?' _Kushina thought. She laughed. That was impossible! There was no way Minato could be that powerful and dedicated! Fugaku was just pulling her leg – like he has always done since their middle school days.

* * *

Kushina pulled her hair into a neat bun, grabbed her bag and then dashed out of her room. She had ten minutes to get to Ichiraku and she was in a hurry. As she passed through the living area, she spotted Mikoto and Fugaku watching television. The two were comfortably cuddled on the sofa, Fugaku sitting and Mikoto lying down with her head on his lap. Kushina stopped.

"Quick! Where's my camera?" Kushina chuckled. Mikoto blushed and moved to sit up, but Fugaku pushed her down, then looked up and glared at Kushina.

"Chill Fugu-face," Kushina smiled, "I'm just starting the teasing session – it would have been so much better if I had known you two were a _thing _earlier, then I could have had so much fun!"

"That's exactly the reason why we didn't tell you," Fugaku pointed out.

Kushina rolled her eyes, "Mikoto, how do you put up with this sour puss, seriously?"

Mikoto smiled weakly. Kushina noticed the worried look on her best friend's face. Her smile vanished. Fugaku noticed the change in the atmosphere and glanced between the two women in confusion.

"You haven't...told him yet?" Kushina managed to ask. Mikoto sat up and shook her head.

"Tell me what?" Fugaku asked.

Kushina turned around and opened the front door, "I'm leaving now, be sure to tell him, Mikoto."

And just like that, Kushina left Mikoto alone.

* * *

"Interesting choice," Minato pointed out as he took a seat at the bar. Kushina smiled and sat down beside him.

"Ichiraku is the best," Kushina stated.

"Oh, I believe you," Minato stated, "I just find it strange that you bring your boss to a place like this for our first outing."

Kushina glanced at the blonde beside her, Fugaku's warning flashed through her mind again. She laughed. He couldn't be a black belt! He just...he was not build to be an athlete and he had the face of a baby! Minato frowned at Kushina's silence and waved his hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her daze.

"Oh, sorry," Kushina muttered, "I didn't want to go somewhere to fancy...and this place is close home – so my friend can contact in an emergency."

Minato frowned, "Your friend needs to be baby-sitted?"

Kushina ordered a glass of water, then shook her head, "Mikoto can take care of herself, but...she discovered she's pregnant the other day and she's been really scared."

Minato nodded, "That's understandable. It's great of you to be there for her. You are a wonderful friend, Kushina."

Kushina laughed. She received her glass of water and took a large gulp. An middle-aged man, dressed in white appeared from the kitchen. His eyes landed on Kushina and then smiled widely.

"Kushina, long time no see!" the man greeted.

Kushina smiled and her eyes brightened, "Teuchi! Looking well! It smells great in here...as always."

Teuchi chuckled, "I'm assuming you will be eating your usual specialty?"

Kushina nodded, then glanced at Minato. Minato was watching the two with interest, but she did notice he looked a little awkward. He probably wasn't used to this environment – being the Prime Minister and all. He probably dined in fancy hotels every night.

"Teuchi, this is Minato," Kushina introduced the two, "I think he'll have the same as me."

Teuchi blinked, "Minato...why is that name so familiar?"

"He's the Prime Minister?" Kushina tried.

"I know that," Teuchi pointed out, "but...I've met you before...somewhere...what's your mother's name, Minato?"

Minato frowned, "Asuka. Her name was Namikaze Asuka."

Teuchi suddenly brightened and he clasped his hands together, "Ah, Asuka! That's right! We went to high school together, but lost contact after that. Eventually she tracked me down on the internet and we exchanged a few emails..she told me about you. Goodness, you're not the little boy she described!"

Minato laughed, "I would hope not. I can't believe you knew her though – what a small world!"

Kushina was surprised that Teuchi knew Minato's mother. Teuchi excused himself to go prepare their Ramen, leaving the two young adults by themselves. Kushina fumbled with her fingers, while Minato read the menu, seeming genuinely interested in the variety of Ramen the small bar had to offer.

Teuchi arrived several minutes later with their Ramen. Kushina thanked him, grabbed a pair of chopsticks and then dug into her meal. Minato first ordered a bottle of sake and took some time to watch Kushina eat. The facial expressions she made while eating resembled the delight of a child when they received candy. It was adorable and he couldn't help but admire it. Realizing that he was staring, Minato quickly to his own meal.

Kushina broke the silence, "So...why politics?"

Minato slurped up a noodle and glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "I wanted to be someone people could look up to and rely on. That's the main thing that drove me. What about you? Why did you become a secretary?"

Kushina shrugged, "Nothing else to do. To tell you the truth, there was a time when I wanted to be Prime Minister too."

Minato's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah," Kushina whispered, "I moved here from Whirlpool as a child...so when we were asked in class what we wanted to do when we grow up, I wanted to impress everyone. I stood up and exclaimed that I wanted to be the first female Prime Minister."

Kushina laughed and shook her head, then returned to slurping her noodles. Minato furrowed his brows. That scenario seemed awfully familiar. He looked down at his Ramen, then back at Kushina. He noted her physical features – long red hair, fair skin and violet eyes.

"Is there a chance that you were nicknamed 'Tomato' at the school?" Minato asked, his memories of a fiery, red-haired girl from his elementary days came back to him. Kushina looked up and turned to face him, her eyes wide.

"How did you know?" Kushina asked.

Minato gaped, "It was you? No way...you were the one everyone called 'Tomato'? The one who beat up all the boys? The one who eventually became known as 'The Red Hotblooded Habanero'"?

The two gawked at each other and suddenly it all came together. Recognition. Kushina remembered Minato now. He was the little flimsy blonde who wanted to become the Prime Minster to protect everyone. Minato remembered Kushina as the chubby, red-haired girl who was violent and wild.

"What a small world!" Kushina exclaimed, "I never thought you would become the PM!"

Minato could not agree more, "And you...you lost all your baby fat!"

Kushina's eyebrow twitched, "Is that the only thing you noticed?"

Minato laughed nervously, "No, of course not. And I meant it as a compliment, Kushina. You are beautiful."

Kushina blushed and quickly looked away. What was she supposed to say? Minato noticed that she had become flustered. He chuckled and continued eating.

_Kushina – 2 Minato – 2._


	6. In Which Loneliness Possesses

**A/N: Hopefully I updated a bit faster this time! If you haven't voted on my poll yet, please do! It is greatly appreciated!**

**I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Naruto. No profit is made from writing this.**

* * *

_In Which Loneliness Possesses_

Several telephones rung in unison, people chattered and papers were being handed out in an array of confusion. Kushina quickly moved through the offices, trying to look as professional as possible, but feeling like she was failing miserably. Today was an extremely busy day at Parliament. There were a number of things needed to be handled and Kushina still had to prepare with Minato for the meeting with the Opposition.

"Ms Uzumaki!" a voice called out. Kushina came to a halt and blinked when a pile of papers were stuffed into her hands by a short blonde man. She grumbled, but quickly regained her posture and smiled.

"Thank you, Ken," Kushina smiled, "are these for Minato?"

Ken nodded, "Yes, please make sure he gets them. It needs to be finished for tomorrow."

Kushina nodded, making a mental note that the papers were clearly much more urgent than others. She excused herself and continued moving through the office. Several people came up to her with more paperwork or with a message for Minato. Eventually there was so much to remember, Kushina thought she was going to burst. She quickly scurried to her office, where she was finally able to sit down and let out sigh of relief.

She quickly organized all the new paperwork, made new notes to be passed to Minato and made a few phone calls. Her eyes darted to the clock on the wall. Two hours until the sitting. She wondered how people could even live through such meetings.

Kushina grabbed several folders and knocked on Minato's door. He did not respond, but she knew she could enter – there wasn't supposed to be anyone with him at this moment. Minato was sitting behind his desk, working diligently on paperwork she had handed to him earlier. She placed the new pile on his desk, then grabbed his empty cup of coffee to refill it. Minato only spared a quick glance of acknowledgment, then returned to his work.

In the kitchen, Kushina jumped when her phone vibrated in her pocket while she prepared to boil some water. She sighed and pulled it out of her pocket. Usually she did not carry her phone with her, but Minato was always so busy all over the place, it was the only convenient way of him contacting her. She flipped her phone open and regretted it the minute she did.

It was a message from Fugaku. They didn't text each other often, so it was surprising that he actually texted her during work hours. That wasn't what bothered her though. The content of the text message is what bothered her.

_Mikoto told me. We need to talk. When are you free? - Fugaku_

Kushina bit her lip. Why did he want to talk to her? Wasn't this their problem to solve alone? Kushina had an extremely bad gut feeling that Fugaku was not taking the news very well. When she returned home the previous night, Mikoto was already asleep and Fugaku was gone (at least she thought he was)...so she never got to find out the outcome of their little 'talk'. Mikoto didn't wake that morning either. Kushina didn't blame her though, the poor woman was puking her guts out since early morning.

Kushina quickly replied; _Tonight. What about the usual place at seven? I'll bring the cola!_

Kushina laughed silently at her little 'joke'. Fugaku hated cola. She quickly pocketed her phone and poured Minato's coffee. He was going to need all the energy he could get for the upcoming sitting. They did serve tea and snacks, but she had a feeling he was going to need some early fuel.

* * *

Fuka didn't like to worry – it caused wrinkles. So when she noticed that Fugaku was smiling like an absolute idiot the minute he stepped into headquarters, she knew there was something _terribly_ wrong. And it worried her. She glanced at him constantly, hoping he would return to his usual sour-self, but the Uchiha remained smiling.

Heck, he was even humming to the Barbara Streisand song! Every single police officer was staring at their Chief like the world was ending, because honestly it probably was ending. Fuka took this as her cue to approach him and demand answers. The minute he was seated by his desk, she jumped up from hers and strolled into his office like she did everyday – stylish and gorgeous. Of course, it never had an effect on him, he was far too cold to see a woman's seduction skills. Not that she was seducing him...

"Hello, Fugu-face, my old friend!" Fuka smiled. Fugaku looked up at her, quirked an eyebrow, then smiled. Fuka felt herself freeze in terror. He smiled at her! Smiled! Yep, the world was ending.

"Hello, Fuka," Fugaku greeted, "what a beautiful day, don't you think?"

"It's raining," Fuka pointed out. Fugaku looked out the window and frowned.

"Oh...I didn't realize."

Fuka's eyes were the size of dinner plates by now, "Alright, spill. What did you do Fugaku?"

Fugaku seemed alarmed, "I _am_ Fugaku. Who else could I be?"

Fuka stepped forward and leaned forward over his desk and looked deep into his eyes, "It's just...you're so...not you today."

Fugaku snorted and sat back, clearly not disturbed by the fact that a red-headed woman was leaning over his desk. Fuka straightened and narrowed her eyes. There was something strangely off about Fugaku and it wasn't just scaring her – the entire Konoha Police Department was awaiting an explanation from their Chief right outside his office.

"Fuka," Fugaku called her name. She looked at him, surprised by the sincere expression he was holding. She silently prayed that the world wasn't ending, because she had a serious feeling it was. "I'm going to be a father," Fugaku stated.

Silence.

The door burst open and a man with long white hair stumbled in, "A father you say? Congratulations!"

Fuka stared at Kazuma as if he was an alien. Kazuma patted Fugaku shoulder, who thanked him. The two men shook hands. A few other officers came in and congratulated Fugaku. Everyone was smiling and laughing now. Fuka remained passive where she stood, her eyes wide and her ears ringing. She couldn't believe it...

No, she _wouldn't _believe it. Fugaku couldn't possibly become a father yet...he wasn't married. In fact, he didn't even have a girlfriend! He was lying! He had to be lying!

"Fuka?" Kazuma called out her name, his dark eyes watching her curiously, "something wrong?"

Fuka snapped from her daze and shook her head, "No...no...I'm just surprised." Kazuma smiled and patted her shoulder. She glanced at Fugaku who was surrounded by several officers, talking. She sighed and turned around and walked out of the room.

Kazuma watched her leave, then glanced at Fugaku. His eyes narrowed. Something was off.

* * *

Kushina placed the last few papers of the day on Minato's desk and smiled when she spotted a photograph of him with his parents. She assumed it was his parents, he looked like his mother. He was still in the sitting, which was probably going to continue for several hours. Kushina knew that he wouldn't expect her to stay until it was over, so she decided to pack up and go home.

Satisfied with her day's work, she gathered her things, pulled on her coat and grabbed her umbrella. She locked up and then left the buildings, making sure to say goodbye to anyone she passed.

Instead of heading to the bus stop where she usually caught the bus home, Kushina headed into town to 'the usual place' where she agreed to meet Fugaku. Rain was pouring down from the sky as her boots slouched through the water that pooled around her feet. It was almost like a typhoon.

Once inside the comfort of the small cafe, Kushina pulled off her coat and sat down at a table for two by the fireplace. She ordered a cup of hot chocolate and some bread sticks while she waited for Fugaku to arrive. This left her with time to ponder on what he wanted from her. She really hoped it wasn't a bad thing. She didn't want Mikoto to end up abandoned.

She had finished half of her hot chocolate when Fugaku arrived. He was still in uniform. He sat down opposite Kushina, no greetings were exchanged since it wasn't needed. Fugaku ordered a Latte, then turned to face Kushina.

Kushina chewed on a bread stick as she stared at him, trying to decipher what his emotions were saying. His eyes were incredibly bright, even for their dark color and his lips were pulled up into something that looked like a smile.

"So," she finally broke the silence, "what do you want to talk about?"

"We're getting married," was all he said.

"Say what?" Kushina asked, her chewing stopped.

"We're getting married," Fugaku stated, "Mikoto and I are getting married."

Kushina felt a huge sigh of relief come over her. She smiled warmly, "That's great. For a minute there I thought you were going to dump her."

Fugaku frowned, "Why would I? I _love _her, Kushina."

Kushina choked on her bread stick. She quickly gulped down the last of her hot chocolate and inhaled deeply when she was finished.

"You just confessed..." Kushina trailed off, "holy shit, the world is ending."

Fugaku frowned, "Everyone's been saying that today – is it that weird for me to be...normal?"

"Well, no," Kushina objected, "it's just...you're not always normal."

Fugaku snorted. His Latte arrived. Kushina ordered another basket of bread sticks and another hot chocolate, as well as a turkey sandwich. Fugaku ordered Lasagna. Silence enveloped as the waiter walked off. Kushina fiddled with the ends of her hair. She didn't know what to say now. She wasn't very educated on the topic of love, so it was awkward now that someone had confessed he loved her best friend.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Kushina asked.

"No," Fugaku replied, "how do you feel Kushina?"

"I'm happy for you," Kushina smiled.

Fugaku didn't seem convinced, "When we marry, Mikoto will move out. You'll be alone Kushina...don't pretend that it isn't a problem. I know it's a problem. I have known you since we were eleven."

Kushina bit her lip and looked away. The wall was suddenly very interesting...

"Kushina," Fugaku sounded stern when he called her. She glanced at him. "Are you prepared to live alone again?"

Kushina smiled a fake smile, "Of course! I'm a big girl!"

Fugaku did not say another word, but he knew she was lying. Even if she did smile, he knew it was a fake smile. Even if she did claim she could take care of herself, he knew that she was still wounded from her past.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence. Fugaku did not try to initiate conversation again, nor did Kushina. The silence was golden to both of them.

"Mikoto told me that your mother messaged you," Fugaku finally decided to dare conversation. Kushina tensed. She idly played around with a tomato on her plate. "Did she mention...your father?"

"No," was Kushina's curt reply, "she merely wished me luck at work. No big deal. I don't think he even knows I am a secretary. Stop worrying Fugaku. I'm fine."

Fugaku nodded, but he knew she wasn't fine. They continued dining. When they were done, Fugaku paid and the two walked to the bus stop together in silence. They boarded the bus in silence. The entire trip to Kushina's apartment was silent. Heck, Kushina even entered the apartment in silence. She didn't greet Mikoto, she merely passed her and entered her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Mikoto asked. Fugaku wrapped his arms around Mikoto's waist and buried his nose in her hair. He sighed. "Fugaku?"

"Nothing," Fugaku whispered, "she's just tired."


	7. In Which The Team Arrives

**A/N: Good grief...it's been so long since I have updated! I am so sorry!**

* * *

_In Which The Team Arrives_

Fugaku had stayed the night. Kushina discovered him in the kitchen, brewing coffee. She gave him a skeptical look, then hopped over to the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk. Nothing beats a good glass of milk in the morning before breakfast.

"Thank goodness Mikoto isn't a screamer," Kushina chuckled as she poured herself a glass of milk. Fugaku glared at her, then rolled his eyes.

"Why is it that you are so dirty, yet you have only had one boyfriend?" Fugaku asked.

"Two," Kushina corrected him, "I dated that fat guy in seventh grade, remember?"

Fugaku snorted, "That doesn't count. You dated for two hours!"

Kushina placed the carton of milk back into the fridge and shut the door with her foot. She grabbed her glass of milk and then collapsed on the sofa and switched on the TV. There was nothing interesting on except for morning news, which she usually avoided, but ever since she started working for Minato, she made it a habit to watch the news.

Fugaku joined her with a cup of black coffee.

"Where's Mikoto?" Kushina asked.

"Asleep," Fugaku replied, "she's really tired. Bet the tyke's doing it to her."

"Tyke?" Kushina frowned, "...nice."

Fugaku snorted, "We don't know the baby's gender...so how can I name him...or her?"

Kushina shrugged. Silence enveloped the two of them.

"Your mother called," Fugaku suddenly broke the silence. Kushina froze. Suddenly everything was forgotten. The news and even all the other sounds that came from outside the apartment. Kushina swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and deduced that she probably just paled severely.

"She did?" Kushina asked in a hushed tone, "When?"

"An hour ago," Fugaku stated, "I picked up the phone. She wanted to hear your voice she said."

Kushina closed her eyes and sighed. She let her head flop back onto the sofa and opened her eyes to stare at the 'glow in the dark' stars she had glued to the ceiling when they moved in.

"What did you tell her?" Kushina asked.

"I told her you were asleep," Fugaku replied, "but then she tried to make small talk. You know what your mother is like. Anyway, she knows that Mikoto's moving out soon. She's worried, Kushina. Your mother offered you to move back home."

"Never!" Kushina shouted in anger as she hopped up. "How could she even suggest that?"

"She's your mother, Kushina," Fugaku pointed out, "she will always reach out to you when you need her."

Kushina balled her fists, "But _he's _there."

"I know, I told her that."

"I don't want to go back, Fugaku," Kushina whined, but not in a childish manner. She looked genuinely distressed. Fugaku sighed.

"You don't have to, you're a fully grown woman, Kushina."

Kushina opened her mouth to respond, but Mikoto walked in at that exact moment. Kushina quickly shut her mouth and smiled warmly at Mikoto. She didn't want to worry her best friend over nothing, especially now that she was pregnant. Mikoto greeted the two warmly, then proceeded to pour herself a cup of coffee. Fugaku gave her an odd look, but Mikoto merely smiled.

"Don't worry, coffee won't kill me," Mikoto stated.

Kushina rubbed the back of her neck, "You're gonna have to cut back on it though."

"I know," Mikoto sighed. Kushina smiled weakly, then left the room to get ready for the day. Perhaps if she buried herself in work, she would be able to forget everything else. Especially her mother calling so early in the morning.

* * *

Kakashi was standing by her desk when Kushina arrived at the office. He looked as morbid as ever, with his hands buried in his pockets. Nonetheless, Kushina was happy to see him. She gave him a warm smile and patted his head, which he grumbled at. She laughed and sat down.

"What brings you here, kiddo?" Kushina asked.

"Minato-sensei is taking me for archery today," Kakashi stated. Kushina quirked an eyebrow. She had wondered why Minato asked her to book a place at the archery club for today. Now she knew. Kushina smiled. Minato certainly knew how to keep kids entertained.

Jiraiya popped out of nowhere beside Kushina's desk, causing her to nearly fall out of her seat. The old man laughed.

"Good morning to you, Kushina, my lovely," Jiraiya barked with laughter, "I see Kakashi is ready for action, eh?"

Kakashi shrugged. Kushina straightened herself and narrowed her eyes at the old man in annoyance. "Do you always pop out of nowhere?"

Jiraiya grinned, "It's a habit of mine. Annoyed the hell out of Tsunade. She usually gave me a fair beating if I 'popped' next to her."

Kushina was lost. "Tsunade?"

"Childhood friend, I guess you can say," Jiraiya stated, "she's that crazy blond politician with the huge tits."

Kushina pondered for awhile and then it hit her. She knew who Tsunade was now. She was once part of the Senate, but resigned a few years ago since her lover was killed in a car accident and she survived. The poor woman was traumatized and refused to work again. Now she was off in the country side...gambling apparently according to the press.

"The doctor, right?" Kushina asked. Jiraiya nodded. "Wow, I didn't know she was that old."

Jiraiya snorted, "She looks good for her age. Don't call her old to her face though, she'll kill you."

"Wasn't planning on it," Kushina sneered. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Ah, Kakashi," Jiraiya grinned, "you will have a blast today. Minato learned archery from the master after all."

"And who's the master?" Kushina asked.

Jiraiya's grin broadened and he straightened himself. "The master is of course me, the legendary Jiraiya!" Jiraiya pointed at himself proudly. Kushina suppressed a laugh.

"Sure," she agreed skeptically. Poor old man, he must be senile. Jiraiya then waved and disappeared, just like he suddenly appeared moments before. Kushina then returned to sorting the day's papers and going through Minato schedule. He was currently in a meeting, so she couldn't disturb him. She told Kakashi to have a seat in the waiting area. He silently sat down and stared ahead of him.

The elevator opened with a ping and two voices echoed through the room. Kushina looked up from her desk, wondering who could have arrived now and make such a racket. She was surprised to see two children, probably no older than Kakashi walking towards her desk. The one was a girl, with a bob of dark brown hair. The other was a boy, who Kushina instantly recognized as her most favorite person to annoy in the world. She couldn't help it, Uchihas were just so much fun to tease! Especially a certain Uchiha Fugaku and his nephew.

"Obito!" Kushina called out to him. The boy came to a halt when he heard her voice and he quickly looked around. She could already see the fear on his face. Kushina sniggered and stood up. She approached the two with a devilish smile on her face. Obito paled. "Long time no see, kiddo!"

"Eh," Obito trailed off, "...yeah, nice to see you too, Miss Kushina."

Kushina chuckled and then glanced at the girl beside him. "And you are?"

"Rin," the girl replied, then proceeded to bow. Kushina smiled. She liked the girl already.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Kushina asked.

"We're going to do archery with sensei today!" Obito exclaimed excitedly. Kushina quirked an eyebrow.

"Archery? Sensei?" Kushina asked. She tilted her head to the side, then burst out laughing. Obito did not seem very impressed with her reaction.

"What?" he barked.

"Minato is your teacher too? No wonder you're so..." Kushina trailed off.

"So...what?" Obito asked. Kushina shook her head and then proceeded to pat the boy's shoulder.

"I feel for you, kid, I really do," Kushina sighed.

Obito snarled, "What are you doing here anyway? Didn't you work for that Utatane lady?"

"Hm...I did," Kushina sang, "but I work here now. I'm your dear mentor's _personal _secretary now." Obito paled even further. Kushina sniggered. He was definitely never going to escape her now. Kushina didn't hate him, she didn't hate Fugaku either. She just loved their reaction to all of her teasing. She couldn't help herself.

Just then, a few men dressed in suits exited from Minato's office. They bowed as they passed Kushina. She returned the bow. Minato appeared in the doorway, looking like he had just escaped prison. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed in relief as he loosened his tie.

"Good grief," Minato sighed, "those old men are going to be the death of me."

Kushina rolled her eyes, "Your fault for wanting this job."

Minato chuckled, "I guess you're right, but you're not one to talk, Miss I-want-to-be-the-first-female-prime-minister."

Kushina crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Mister. You have an outing with your two weirdos and one angel here."

Obito was about to yell at Kushina for calling him a weirdo, but was prevented from saying a word when Minato burst out laughing. Kakashi didn't seem bothered by the statement, while Rin was smiling. Kushina nodded. Rin was definitely on her like list now.

"Oh, Kushina," Minato chuckled, "ever the charmer, aren't we?"

Kushina grinned, "You must admit, charmers are rather charming."

Minato rolled his eyes, "Funny. Anyways, let's go kids! Time for some archery practice!"

"Finally!" Obito exclaimed. He gave Kushina a nasty look, then turned around and stomped off. Kakashi and Rin followed silently, but Kushina could not help but notice Rin blush when Kakashi greeted her. Looks like the little angel fancies one of the weirdos. Minato closed his office door behind him and followed the children. Kushina watched them leave, feeling slightly envious of the them. They get to go have fun and she's stuck with paperwork.

Minato paused at the elevator and turned around, "You coming, Kushina?"

Kushina was startled, "Pardon?"

Minato smirked, "You are my _personal _secretary are you not? That means you come with me wherever I go."

Kushina blinked, then suddenly shot up and gathered her things. She swore under her breath as she did so. He only told her this detail now? She groaned, _'Stupid flake!'_

Minato mentally chuckled as he watched the redhead scurry around her desk.

_Kushina – 2 Minato – 3._

* * *

After the archery lesson, Minato made himself comfortable next to Kushina in the cafe of the club, where she had been sitting the entire two hours doing paperwork. The children were in the game arcade (why was there a game arcade at an archery club?) playing air hockey, leaving the two adults alone.

"Don't you ever stop working?" Minato asked.

Kushina looked up, "I guess I'm a workaholic, despite the fact that I've always hated my job."

Minato seemed intrigued, "Really? Why did you accept the job if you hate it?"

Kushina sighed. She really didn't want to discuss her private life with him, and this was to do with he private life, but at the same time, she felt like she could trust Minato. Open up to him. She's only worked with him for a few weeks and already it feels like they've been working together for a long time. "I used to hate it. I actually don't mind it now."

Minato smiled, "Oh, I charmed you, did I?"

Kushina felt a blush creep up to her cheeks, "No!"

Minato laughed and stood up. "I'll get us something to drink. Hot chocolate for you?"

"Yes, please." As Minato disappeared, Kushina pulled her fingers through her hair in frustration. Of all men, the flake had to be the one to always get her on edge. Kushina sighed and looked up. Minato was ordering their drinks now. The waitress seemed flabbergasted by his presence. Kushina couldn't blame the women, for a prime minister he was rather attractive. Kushina frowned. Attractive? Kushina focused on Minato awhile longer and then sighed. Alright, so he was attractive. She couldn't deny that.

Minato returned with their drinks and sat down. Kushina thanked him.

"So, why didn't you follow your dream?" Minato asked.

Kushina frowned, "I don't know. Guess I realized it was foolish."

Minato shook his head, "Wanting to become the prime minister isn't foolish. I admire you for it. What changed your mind?"

Kushina swallowed and then sighed. "Things became complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Some things happened to me and well, I guess I lost confidence in myself."

"You lost confidence?" Minato asked, "That's barbaric, Kushina! You are the most confident woman I know!"

Kushina smiled, "Thanks, I think of myself as confident. Just not when it comes to...well, my dreams I guess."

"Surely you have other dreams?"

Kushina took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Not really. Unlike other girls my age, I never really cared about marriage or children. I just wanted to prove myself. I never succeeded though. My father still thinks..." Kushina suddenly trailed off. Minato frowned.

"Kushina?"

Kushina shook her head, "Never mind."

Minato noticed she seemed uncomfortable, so he reached out and took her hand into his. Kushina jumped and stared at their hands with wide eyes, then looked up into Minato's eyes. He was smiling at her warmly. "Kushina, if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here."

Kushina was stunned, but finally mustered a small smile, "Thanks, Minato. Really...I appreciate it, but I'm fine."

Minato was not convinced, "If you say so, but remember, I'm always here."

Kushina could do nothing but nod.


	8. In Which Kushina Needs A Dress

_In Which Kushina Needs A Dress_

Kushina was lost in a pile of paperwork, as usual, when Minato returned from a meeting. He greeted her, which she returned from looking up from her work. Minato laughed at this, but left her in peace. Kushina much preferred burying herself in work these days, because she actually enjoyed it for a change. Working with Minato was different from her previous jobs. He didn't order her around as if she was his slave, he listened to her suggestions and he worked hard with her. He understood her, which made her feel comfortable.

Kushina finished a pile of paperwork, then placed them in the correct folders to send them off. Sighing, Kushina decided to take a break. Her desk was a mess, but it didn't bother her. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Kushina returned to work. She finished more paperwork, cleaned up her desk and found some papers she had to pass on to Minato and Ken downstairs. Perfect time to get some hot chocolate too.

Kushina knocked Minato's office door and entered when he answered. Minato was sitting back in his chair, his feet propped on his desk and his arms behind his head. Kushina was taken aback by this, but concluded that he was probably resting for a few minutes. She placed the paperwork on his desk. "You need to complete these."

"Thanks," Minato smiled. Kushina returned the smile. She couldn't help it, he was the type of person that made you want to smile all the time. "Are you busy next weekend, Kushina?"

Kushina blinked. "No, I haven't planned that far ahead yet, why?"

"There's a social gathering at the Nara Estate, I was hoping you would be my escort for the evening," Minato stated. Kushina blinked.

"What, me?" she asked, flabbergasted. Minato laughed and nodded. Kushina blushed. "I couldn't! It's not my scene!"

Minato continued laughing. "You're so precious, Kushina! Honestly, it's just a party! It will be a good night, please join me?"

Kushina bit her lip. "I'm sorry, but surely you have other female friends to take with you?"

"None of them are as beautiful as you are," Minato whispered. Kushina's blush grew hotter. Minato smirked at her reaction. For such a confident woman, she surely lost her cool when it came to situations like these. He just loved pulling her. "If it makes you feel better, Fugaku will be there as well."

Kushina furrowed her brows. "Fugu-face? How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Fugu-face?" Minato asked, surprised. Then he once again burst into laughter. "That suits him perfectly! He told me you have known each other for years, are you not friends?"

"Well, yes," Kushina trailed off, "he's taking Mikoto, isn't he?"

"Is that her name? Yes, he said he was taking his fiancee," Minato nodded. Kushina sighed.

"Alright, I'll go with you."

* * *

Kushina collapsed on the couch when she got home and quickly opened her take-away salt Ramen. Content, she turned on the TV, sat back and started slurping on the noodle goodness. She lived for the stuff.

The front door opened, and in stepped Mikoto with several bags of groceries. She sighed and dropped the bags on the floor, stretched and rubbed her stomach. Kushina glanced at her, Mikoto hasn't noticed that she was home yet.

"Hey," Kushina greeted. Mikoto jumped and looked up, then sighed in relief and smiled.

"Hello," Mikoto greeted, "you're home early, today."

Kushina nodded. "Minato sent me home, he had some business with his kids."

Mikoto blinked. "Kids?"

Kushina laughed, "His students; Kakashi, Rin and Obito."

Mikoto chuckled. "Oh yes, sweet Obito. I met him a few weeks ago when I was with Fugaku."

Kushina nodded and patted the open seat beside her. Mikoto rolled her eyes and sat down. Finally she could sit down and relax after such a stressful day. Kushina continued slurping down her noodles, while Mikoto watched the television, her mind somewhere far far away. She was still trying to grasp the fact that she was going to be a mother. It was a real shock to her system.

"Fugaku told me you're going to the Nara family's party?" Mikoto asked after awhile of silence. Kushina nodded. "That's great, it will be a wonderful evening. You'll get to meet Yoshino – she's a little frightening, but you'll like her, she's like you."

Kushina frowned. "I'm not frightening!"

Mikoto laughed. "I meant your opinion on men are the same. Although, Yoshino still ended up married to Shikaku."

Kushina pouted. Mikoto laughed.

* * *

Kushina did not have work the next day, so she allowed Mikoto to drag her out of the apartment and all the way down to the shopping district to find dresses for the party. Kushina wasn't very keen on wearing a dress, or dolling herself up, but Mikoto insisted that Kushina make herself presentable, especially since she will be escorted by the Prime Minister. First impressions suddenly meant everything to Mikoto.

Kushina loved spending time with Mikoto, but she wasn't very fond of shopping. She wasn't fond of dresses either, so when Mikoto pulled out a very extravagant purple dress with lace and satin, Kushina immediately shook her head. Mikoto pouted, but returned the dress and reached for a simpler design. Kushina sighed. Today was going to be a real long day. She just wanted something simple...

And just as that thought passed, Kushina spotted a black dress from the corner of her eyes. She quickly turned and pulled the dress from the rack. It was long and sleek, made from satin with lace on the back. It wasn't as extravagant as the purple dress, was simple and looked elegant. Kushina showed it to Mikoto.

"I like it," Mikoto smiled, "but black?"

Kushina nodded. "Black is a sleek colour. I like sleek."

Mikoto rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and it looks like you're mourning."

"They won't think that!" Kushina retorted, quite pleased with the dress she found, she wasn't about to put it back and not purchase it. Mikoto was still looking for a dress, so they headed for the next store after Kushina purchased her dress. She was content, since it didn't take hours of trying things on to find something in the end.

Mikoto wasn't satisfied with any dresses from a variety of shops, and Kushina's feet were aching. Mikoto wasn't about to stop, though. She was on a roll. Kushina enjoyed watching her, Mikoto was a burst of energy. Pregnancy has really made her skin vibrant and has given her a beauty Kushina failed to notice before. It's strange...

Mikoto suddenly came a halt and tugged on Kushina's sleeve. "Kushina, look at that! Isn't that cute?" Kushina turned to look at what Mikoto was pointing at and realised it was a children's clothing store. In the window was a collection of baby clothes, all different colours with pictures of cuddly bears on them. Mikoto was smiling like a child who just got ice cream. Kushina had a strange feeling that the dresses were going to be forgotten for awhile...

"Oh, we have to go in!" Mikoto exclaimed, "Come on, please!" Kushina sighed and allowed Mikoto to drag her inside. Nothing gets in the way of an expecting mother and her enthusiasm.

* * *

Kushina admired herself in the mirror in her new dress. She looked so different with her curves showing, her face done and her hair tied up neatly. Mikoto was still in the bathroom, and from what Kushina could gather, the poor thing was throwing up again.

Kushina glanced at the clock. It was still early, so they had time before Minato and Fugaku would come to pick them up for the party. Kushina looked at herself in the mirror again. It was strange, but she was really starting to hope Minato would like the dress...and not just the dress, but the woman wearing it too. Kushina blushed at her thoughts. Good grief...she was going mushy!

Mikoto came stumbling in, snapping Kushina from her inner conflict. Mikoto collapsed on the bed and grabbed Kushina's glass of water and emptied it. Kushina watched her, worried. "You alright?"

Mikoto nodded and smiled. She then stood up and grabbed her dress and held it up in front of her. Mikoto giggled like a high school girl and twirled, then hopped to the bathroom. Kushina watched her in disbelief. Where did her room mate get all that energy?

Kushina moved to the kitchen, where she started to prepare some tea. They still had awhile left, and she was craving some soothing tea for erratic beating heart. Kushina didn't know she was nervous, but she was and it was really driving her insane.

Mikoto came out of the bathroom in her dark purple dress. Kushina smiled in awe, she was so beautiful. Mikoto blushed, then sat down and sighed. "Soon I'll be so fat, I can't wear this stuff."

Kushina laughed. "You won't be fat, you'll just have a baby bump!"

Mikoto smiled. "I know, I know."

The two sat in silence and enjoyed their tea, waiting for the men to arrive.

* * *

Minato looked dashing in a suit (like he always did) and Fugaku...well, he looked professional (as always). Mikoto blushed when Fugaku whispered something into her ear. Kushina chuckled at the woman's red ears, she was so cute when embarrassed. Kushina turned to Minato to greet him, but the poor blond man was frozen. Kushina frowned and waved her hand in front of his face. He blinked and quickly looked away, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Kushina inwardly danced at this victory.

"You're beautiful," Minato finally managed to say, causing Kushina to blush and thank him. Minato smiled, also doing a victory dance inside for getting himself such an amazing date...and secretary. Fugaku and Mikoto disappeared outside to leave in his car, while Kushina excused herself to get her things before they left. Minato waited.

The drive to the Nara Estate was silent, but comfortable. Kushina watched the lights of the city pass as they drove past. It made her think of the days she spent back in Uzushio, her old home. Konoha's buildings and landscapes where nowhere near the extravagant heights that she saw back home, but the feeling of belonging was the same.

"What are you thinking about?" Minato asked. Kushina glanced at him, then turned her attention to the front.

"Home," Kushina whispered, "The warmth here in Konoha reminds me of Uzushio."

Minato smiled. "I've never been there, but I've heard it's a wonderful city – especially if you like mangoes."

Kushina laughed. Silence fell again, and this time it stayed that way until they reached the Nara Estate. Kushina gave the house one look, then decided that rich people need to get lives and start helping the poor – honestly, the place was a bloody palace!

Minato held the door open for Kushina, she stepped out and thanked him. He smiled and closed the door behind her, then linked his arm with hers and led her inside. They were greeted by a man with a goatee and long black hair tied up in a wild ponytail.

"Good evening, Minister," he greeted as he shook Minato's hand.

"Good evening, Shikaku," Minato returned to greeting, "no need to be formal, Minato is fine." Shikaku nodded and turned to greet Kushina. She shook his hand and introduced herself. He motioned for them to go inside.

The inside was even more extravagant than the outside. The walls were finely painted, the door all engraved and the ceilings were covered with patterns and amazing chandeliers. Kushina stared with wide eyes. This house was perfect for a princess. Minato led Kushina to the hostess, Yoshino, who gave Kushina a very firm handshake, followed by a lecture on how she should keep Minato on his toes. Minato laughed, Kushina was horrified. Minato excused himself to get them drinks, leaving Kushina alone. Kushina looked around, feeling a little out of place. She wasn't used to these events and she recognised no one around her. She spotted Fugaku and Mikoto dancing on the other side of the room. They looked happy, which relieved Kushina.

Minato returned with their drinks and handed a champagne glass to Kushina. She took it nervously, never having had champagne before, but decided not to dare mention that out loud. Several men, including the Minister for Health came to greet Minato, who in turn introduced all of them to Kushina. She was flattered that all the men shook her hand as if she was as equally as important as the blond standing next to her.

Kushina eventually found herself a seat because her feet were aching from the high heels. She wasn't used to them, and was already cursing them wildly in her head. She really missed her boots. Kushina nibbled on some olives and cheese, but other than that she didn't do much. She was being highly anti-social, something she didn't usually do.

"Well shit, shirlock," a familiar voice suddenly popped up behind Kushina, "if it ain't my best buddy, Kushina!"

Fuka plopped down in the chair in front of Kushina, her red hair tied up in a neat chignon bun. She was dressed in a very revealing red dress, and in her hand was her fifth champagne glass (no surprise there).

"Oh," Kushina was startled, "you were invited too?"

Fuka snorted. "Sure was. I'm a buddy of Asuma's, who is in turn a buddy of Shikaku. Strange, since Asuma is like...thirteen or something. He's a good kid though."

Kushina nodded, not knowing who Asuma was at all.

Fuka took a sip of her champagne. "So, where's the hot PM?"

Kushina pointed at him. Fuka looked at him, then sucked in a breath. "Damn, Kushina, you lucky bitch! Look at that ass!"

Kushina rolled her eyes. "I'll pretend I never heard that."

Fuka pouted. "You're no fun!"

Minato approached them and sat down. He smiled at Fuka and introduced himself, leaving her speechless. Kushina smirked at this, Fuka is never speechless.

"So," Fuka drawled, "Minato, why don't you ask Kushina to dance?"

Minato glanced at Kushina and extended his hand. Kushina immediately shook her head. "No, no, I have two left feet!"

Minato wasn't going to take no for an answer though, so he took her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Kushina glared at Fuka the whole way, who merely smiled and pointed at Minato's behind, mouthing 'hot ass' as she did so. Kushina was very tempted to punch her friend's face at that moment.

Minato wrapped his one arm around Kushina, and took her hand with the other. Kushina nervously placed her hand on his shoulder and laced her fingers with his. She was a really bad dancer and she knew she was going to step on his foot and make him hate her forever.

"Relax, Kushina," Minato whispered. Kushina tried, but she was concentrating on the music and they way they swayed, careful not to step on his toes. Minato was an exceptional dancer, he led her across the dance floor smoothly. Kushina had to admit, she was enjoying herself with the nerves and all.

"So," Kushina decided to make small talk, "you were born here in Konoha?"

Minato nodded. "Yes, I was. My parents were born here too. I've travelled various places, but this is my home."

Kushina smiled. "I love it here, it's so open and warm. I love the mountains too, I went hiking there when I was younger."

"Really?" Minato seemed surprised, "I didn't know you hiked."

"I haven't gone hiking in a few years, I really want to start again."

"We should go hike together."

Kushina blushed. "Sure, that would make it less lonely. I usually hiked with my parents but..." Kushina trailed off. Minato frowned.

"Kushina?"

Kushina smiled. "Nothing, it's alright." Yeah, right. She just lied through her teeth.

Minato decided not to push the matter further. They danced in silence for awhile, content. Minato's arms were so strong and warm, which was slowly allowing Kushina to calm down. She was also less nervous about stepping on his feet.

"What do you do in your spare time?" Minato asked.

"I like cooking," Kushina admitted. Minato seemed surprised.

"Really? You should cook for me sometime."

"Maybe I will," Kushina stated. Minato smiled. They twirled, and Kushina suddenly spotted Fuka where she was sitting, a wicked smile on her face. Kushina stuck her tongue out, causing Fuka just to point at Minato's behind again. Kushina rolled her eyes. Minato noticed, and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" Minato asked.

Kushina blushed. "Oh, yes. I was just...saying hello to Fuka."

"Your friend, right? She's not the kind of woman I picture you hanging out with," Minato stated, "but she's quite friendly."

Kushina laughed. "Oh, she is. A little too friendly sometimes. She thinks you're attractive."

Minato smirked. "Does she now?"

Kushina nodded, wondering if she was taking this too far. Minato chuckled. "And what about you, Kushina?"

"What about me?"

"Do you find me attractive?"

Kushina froze. A blush crept to her cheeks. Minato watched her, fascinated by how red her face had become. Kushina quickly let go and stumbled backwards.

"Iuhneedthebathroom!" Kushina suddenly exclaimed in one breath and rushed off. Minato watched her, amazed.

He just saw a side of Kushina he wasn't aware even existed. This was going to be fun.


	9. In Which A Relationship Blooms

**A/N: I sincerely apologise for the _extremely _late update. I got a job, assignments piled up and then my grandfather passed away, so I ended up having to fly all the way to South Africa for the funeral. I'm still a mess, but I'm trying to get back on to my feet! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_In Which A Relationship Blooms_

Kushina returned to the party after splashing her face with cold water. She met Minato's gaze and blushed slightly, then sat down next to Fuka, who was enjoying a new opened bottle of whiskey. Fuka grinned like an idiot, then took a large swig from the bottle. Kushina sighed. Fuka was going to be so drunk after this party.

Minato joined them, and sat down, winking at Kushina as he did so. Her blush intensified and she looked away. She could not believe he had managed to draw her into such a corner! She wasn't used to male attention of this sort, boys bullied her when she was younger and Fugaku did not count as a boy when it came to these situations.

"Drink?" Fuka offered Minato, who declined. Kushina fiddled with her thumbs, hoping her erratic heart beat would calm down. Minato's eyes moved to Kushina's face. He's always watched her, ever since they met, but now he was really _looking_ at her. Her eyes were two beautiful gem stones that shone brightly, her cheeks were round and beautifully pink, her lips were lush and her smile was bright. She was beautiful, but her red hair made her perfect. Her hair was the most striking feature she had, it made her special.

Fuka noticed Minato's stare, raised an eyebrow and looked at Kushina. The poor red head was oblivious to the love sick stare she was receiving from the attractive young man. Fuka smirked. Oh, Kushina, you simpleton!

Fuka decided to leave the two alone, so she stood up and quickly searched for an excuse to leave. Her eyes landed on the teenage Asuma, who was standing with his older brother and father. Smirking, Fuka excused herself and quickly escaped. An awkward silence fell over Minato and Kushina.

"Are you alright?" Minato finally asked. Kushina nodded slowly, not daring to make eye contact with Minato. She felt pathetically weak, she wasn't supposed to feel this way, she was a strong independent woman!

"Are you enjoying the party?" Minato asked. Kushina nodded again. Minato sighed. "Are you sure you are alright? I didn't mean to scare you."

Kushina laughed softly. "No, it's not that. I feel...I feel a bit weak in the knees."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Really? I would take that as a sign that you _do _find me attractive."

The the blush on Kushina's cheeks deepened. Minato smiled at her reaction, she was so beautiful when her cheeks were painted with a pink blush. She was like a schoolgirl with her first crush. Kushina twiddled her thumbs, then turned and looked straight into Minato's eyes.

"I hate this," she blurted out, causing Minato to frown, "I hate this feeling that bubbles inside of me whenever I look at you. I've never felt like this before...and...and...I don't have experience with men...not like this."

Minato smiled warmly and placed his hand on hers. Kushina looked down at their skin touching. It comforted her.

"I'm not forcing you into anything," Minato whispered, "but, I cannot deny these emotions I have. You are attractive, Kushina, and I am not afraid to admit it."

Kushina smiled weakly. "I think you're attractive too."

Minato gripped Kushina's hand tightly. She looked back up into his eyes again. His eyes were two deep pools, beckoning her to dive in and swim until she can find every nook and cranny that hides and uncover all his secrets. She wanted to get to know this man, _really_ get to know him, and wanted to share memories with him.

"Let's try," Kushina stated, suddenly confident. Minato stared at her for several seconds, then nodded, his eyes twinkling. Kushina grinned. She felt giddy, but at the same time she had a feeling she just signed up for a life of torture in the form of teasing.

* * *

When Kushina returned home, she heard the television buzz in the background. She checked the clock on the wall. Three in the morning. She never expected to spend so many hours in the gardens with Minato. They talked for that long? Good grief. When Kushina stepped into the living room, she found Mikoto and Fugaku asleep on the couch in each other's arms. A smile formed on her lips. They looked so peaceful...

Kushina turned the television off, then fetched some blankets and covered the lovers with it. Satisfied, Kushina turned off the light and retreated to her bedroom. She stripped, brushed her hair and teeth, then crawled into bed. She stared up at the ceiling as she replayed the night's events through her mind.

She was Minato's girlfriend now. She still couldn't believe it. She never pictured herself as someone's girlfriend before, it was a strange feeling.

Kushina fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

The sun streamed into her bedroom the next morning. Kushina groaned and rolled over, hoping to get a few more hours of shut eye. She could hear Mikoto in the kitchen and the shower was running, so Fugaku was still here. Kushina tried to push the sounds away, for she knew soon the apartment would be empty with only her as the occupant.

A knock on her door prevented her from getting the few more hours of sleep she wanted. Mikoto opened the door and peeked inside, her dark hair tied up in a ponytail for a change. Kushina noticed her skin was pale – she was suffering from morning sickness again.

"Morning Kushina," Mikoto greeted, "Minato is on the phone."

Kushina forced herself out of bed and slumped to the phone. Mikoto smiled and returned to the kitchen. Fugaku exited the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, Kushina gave him a very cold stare. How dare he parade like that in front of her! Fugaku have her a cold stare in return, then disappeared into Mikoto's bedroom. Kushina picked up the phone and placed it against her ear.

"Hello?"

"Kushina?" Minato's warm voice came from the other end, "Did I wake you?"

"Yes."

Minato laughed. "My apologies, but the day is beautiful and I want to go for a walk through the botanical gardens."

"Sounds lovely," Kushina admitted. She's always enjoyed hiking and walking, so it didn't seem like a bad idea.

"I'll pick you up," Minato stated, "don't freak when my guards follow. The party thinks I'll be assassinated or something."

Kushina laughed. "I'd worry too."

"Are you implying I'm weak? I am a black belt, y'know?"

"I know," Kushina chuckled, "but you don't look like one."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, see you soon beautiful."

Kushina hung up and moved to the kitchen. Fugaku was pouring himself coffee, while Mikoto set the table for breakfast.

"So, what did the prime minister say?" Mikoto asked.

"We're going out," Kushina blurted. Her two friends stared at her wide-eyed. She looked at them blankly. "What? I like men too. Geez."

Fugaku snorted. "Never thought I'd see the day. Kushina, all grown-up, how cute."

"Shut up," Kushina hissed, although she knew he was only teasing.

"That sounds lovely," Mikoto smiled warmly, "I hope you enjoy your day."

"Thank you," Kushina grinned, proudly.

* * *

When Fugaku sat down at his desk, ready to do paperwork in peace, Kazuma stormed into his office with a worried look on his face. Fugaku looked up, startled. Kazuma did well to hide his emotions when at work, so this display was quite a surprise.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Kazuma apologised, "but, I must admit I am worried."

"Is it the case you are working on?" Fugaku asked. Kazuma shook his head. "Then what is it?"

"It's Fuka," Kazuma admitted. This was even more alarming. Fuka was the epitome of happiness, it was almost impossible to think that something could be wrong with her.

"Did something happen?" Fugaku asked, "did she slip up while on duty?"

"Uh," Kazuma trailed off, then straightened himself, "no, this is not work related."

Fugaku raised an eyebrow.

"I'm...attracted to her, okay?" Kazuma muttered, "So I notice her outside of work too."

"Oh," Fugaku mouthed, not knowing what to say to Kazuma's confession. Kazuma, the arrogant and strong suddenly looked very nervous as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"She's been drinking a lot lately," Kazuma finally stated in a whisper.

"She always drinks a lot," Fugaku pointed out.

"I know," Kazuma sighed, "but it's been getting worse. I've tried to talk to her, but she pushes me away. It's weighing heavily on her, she sleeps at her desk and has been slacking off. I'm worried about her."

"I never knew you were a softie," Fugaku commented. Kazuma glared, which made Fugaku smirk. "What do you want me to do? She doesn't listen to me either."

"I just thought you should know."

* * *

"Jiraiya is writing a book?" Kushina asked, shocked, while waiting in line with Minato to enter the theatre. After their peaceful walk through the botanical gardens, both agreed to go watch a movie, then have dinner at a French restaurant.

Minato nodded, "Yes. Apparently a fortune teller who likes frogs told him that he would become a famous writer in the future."

"Fortune teller? He believed her? They must both be delusional," Kushina snorted. Minato rolled his eyes.

"Jiraiya is quite talented. He trained me in martial arts."

"He's a black belt too? Hah!" Kushina grabbed her stomach as she burst into a fit of laughter. The queue moved forward, allowing Minato and Kushina entrance at last. "So what is he naming this book?"

"Tales of a Gutsy Ninja, apparently," Minato replied, "he says he was inspired by some of his other students."

"A book about a ninja?" Kushina burst out laughing again, "he is probably the strangest man I have ever met!"

The two sat down in the second last row of the theatre. The room was still lit, and the screen black. A few minutes remained before the movie would start. Minato took Kushina's hand and wrapped his fingers around hers. She looked into his eyes and smiled warmly.

"What about you?" Minato asked.

"What about me?" Kushina blinked.

"Who do you look up to?"

Kushina pondered that for awhile. Who did she look up to? For most of her life, it had been her biological mother, but she passed away with Kushina's younger sister at birth. There was a time she admired her adoptive father, but then things went rolling down the hills. And there was a a fleeting moment where she envied Tsunade too, mainly because the older, bustier woman held power that she craved to prove she wasn't weak or a stupid outsider.

"I don't know," Kushina admitted, "I guess I kind of admire Tsunade."

"The politician?" Minato asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Kushina shrugged, "she knows what she's doing, I admire that."

"Even after she ran away because she lost everything?" Minato asked.

"Yes," Kushina nodded, "she might have run away because of men, but I don't blame her. I might appear to dislike men, but I don't. I admire you, because men have something I don't."

"And what is that?" Minato asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm not talking about genitalia, if that's what you're thinking," Kushina huffed. Minato laughed.

"What is it then?"

"Someone to be your pillar, to hold you when you're struggling and push you when you are left behind. Men have women to watch their backs."

Minato grasped Kushina's hand tightly and bought it up to his lips. "You might not have a women backing you up, but you have men. We're here for each other. That's what a relationship means."

Kushina smiled weakly. "I never thought of it that way."

The movie started rolling, ending their conversation, but as Kushina watched she couldn't help but feel a part of her heart suddenly feeling complete.

* * *

After finishing a delicious meal, Minato and Kushina decided to take another walk through the botanical gardens, which would eventually lead to a path to take Kushina home. The sun had just set, and the wind was slightly chilly, but the two barely noticed as they walked hand-in-hand through the garden.

"Thank you for such a wonderful day," Kushina whispered, the wind carrying her voice with it until it reached Minato, then blew away.

"You are very welcome," Minato smiled, "I am glad you could accompany me."

"Isn't it my duty?" Kushina asked. Minato laughed. The two walked further in silence, but when they reached the path to Kushina's home, she moaned loudly. Minato chuckled and tucked a strand of her beautiful red hair behind her ear. Her hair was soft and silky, how he wished he could touch it every day.

"Good night, beautiful," Minato whispered as he leaned closer. Kushina noticed and felt her heart flutter, but panic rose. Her cheeks burned crimson as Minato kept moving closer until he could feel his breath tickle her nose. She opened her mouth to speak, but only let out a small, slightly petrified squeak. Minato pulled back slightly, frowning, then his gaze softened and he leaned closer again and planted a kiss on her cheek instead. Kushina felt her muscles ease. Minato pulled away.

"Good night, Minato," Kushina bid her good bye. Minato smiled again, then disappeared into the night. Kushina waved, while her mind pondered the fact that she just nearly kissed the prime minister.

Fuka was going to flip.


	10. In Which Everything Turns Sour

**A/N: Late and short update...I'm not going to bother to make excuses, because you should all know life gets busy.**

* * *

_In Which Everything Turns Sour_

Kushina wasn't sure what to think of all the boxes gathered around the apartment. The dreaded day had finally arrived – Mikoto was moving out and moving in with Fugaku. Kushina knew it was coming, and she knew she was a grown woman now, but she felt slightly lost. Living alone after such a long time...

"Can I take this?" Mikoto asked as she stepped out of the bathroom, a porcelain doll in her hand. They had purchased it for 500 yen at a garage sale. It was a bargain, and they both loved it to bits.

Kushina smiled weakly. "Sure."

Mikoto thanked her, then disappeared into her bedroom where Fugaku was dismantling Mikoto's desk. Kushina sighed and checked the time on her watch. She wanted to stay and help, but at the same time she really wanted to escape. Mikoto must have read her mind or something, because she came out and embraced Kushina tightly.

"You don't have to stay," Mikoto whispered, "we'll be fine. You should go out and have fun with Minato."

"No," Kushina shook her head, "he's in parliament session today."

"Oh," Mikoto trailed off, "I didn't know. I keep forgetting he's the prime minister."

Kushina laughed. "I'll call Fuka, I'm sure she'd like to go out for a drink."

"At two in the afternoon?" Mikoto asked, "Typical Fuka."

Kushina laughed again, then grabbed her things and bid her goodbyes. Maybe all she needed was a drink and the laughter of her other best friend.

* * *

Fuka looked terrible. There were dark circles under her eyes, her hair was a mess and she sat slumped in her seat. When Kushina joined her, she did not miss the slight presence of alcohol. Fuka was clearly drinking a lot more than usual...

"Fuka?" Kushina called out, worried. Fuka looked up and grinned.

"Well, howdy there," Fuka slurred, then she lifted her glass of water and exclaimed 'cheers'. Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"You look like shit," Kushina stated, and really, she did look like shit. Kushina could not use a less degrading word because nothing could compare.

"I feel like shit," Fuka agreed, "what's wrong with me Kushina?"

"I don't know," Kushina admitted, "looks like we both have problems."

"What's yours?" Fuka asked as she motioned for a waiter to come over. The waiter took their order, Fuka ordered white wine while Kushina ordered a hot chocolate. She was tempted to tell the waiter to leave the wine, but she decided one more glass and then she would stand in, because Fuka had to stop drinking soon.

"Mikoto is moving in with Fugaku today," Kushina admitted. Fuka had been taking a sip of water and spit it right out. She laughed, embarrassed, then quickly wiped the table and her mouth with a napkin.

"Are you alright?" Kushina asked, worried. Fuka nodded slowly, but the lingering sadness in her eyes were not convincing.

"It's just..." Fuka trailed off, "I...I love him, Kushina."

"Who?" Kushina asked, "this new Kazuma guy?"

"No!" Fuka sighed, "Fugaku."

Kushina's eyes widened. "Oh...still? After all these years you still love him? Even after he rejected you in high school?"

Fuka sighed and dropped her head down to rest on her arms on the table. "I'm such a immature bitch."

Kushina didn't know what to say. She hated seeing Fuka like this, but Kushina was scared she might say something that would hurt Fuka even further. Fugaku loved Mikoto, that much was clear, and when he had rejected Fuka, he had not done it rudely. He merely just didn't feel the same way. Kushina thought Fuka would quickly move on, she always flew through her men, but even after all this time she was attached...it was so unlike her.

"I love Mikoto," Fuka stated, "she's one of my best friends, but seeing her with him hurts. It makes my blood boil. I hate being jealous, it darkens me and will probably eventually give me wrinkles."

Leave it to Fuka to still have some humour in her even when down. Kushina wanted to laugh, but she knew now wasn't the time. After that, the two drank their drinks in silence – neither knew what to say.

* * *

"I want nothing to do with you or Sora," Kazuma stated coldly, "that boy needs to learn some manners before he steps foot into this house again. He needs to respect his own father, and that's final. Goodbye."

Kazuma groaned and tossed his phone to the side. He glanced at the photographs resting on the small able beside him and sighed. It has been a whole year since his divorce, and his ex-wife would still not leave him alone regarding custody of their teenage son, Sora. Suddenly exhausted, Kazuma closed his eyes and lay down on the couch. He was already stressed from his family problems and now Fuka was also going down the drain...

A knock on the door shook Kazuma from his reverie. He sat up, cursing under his breath. If that was Naomi with Sora he was going to murder something. Annoyed, he dragged himself to the door and opened it, ready to argue, only to find a familiar red head watching him.

"Fuka?" Kazuma whispered her name. Fuka looked terrible, but she mustered a smile anyway and threw herself in his arms.

* * *

"There's some leftovers from last night in the fridge," Mikoto pointed out, "be sure to eat it or it will go off."

Kushina laughed and hugged her best friend. "Stop worrying, you're not my mother and I am not a little girl any more."

Mikoto returned the hug and laughed softly. The two women stood in each others' embrace for awhile, the reality of the situation finally sinking in. Mikoto was leaving, and although she won't be far away, Kushina feared that eventually the woman will be so busy, she won't have time for the usual things they did.

"Come visit all the time, okay?" Mikoto whispered.

Kushina nodded slowly. "I will. It's a promise. Keep Fugu-face on his toes, okay?"

Mikoto chuckled, then pulled away to look into Kushina's eyes. "It's a boy by the way."

"Huh?"

"The baby," Mikoto laughed, "it's a boy. I found out today."

Kushina's eyes lit up. "Really? A boy? That's so exciting! Have you chosen a name yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, whatever name you choose, I'm sure it will be very fitting."

Mikoto smiled and hugged Kushina again. "Thank you, Kushina."

"No," Kushina whispered, fighting back the tears, "thank you."

* * *

Fuka glanced at Kazuma sleeping peacefully beside her. Her head was aching and her whole body was sore, but she knew it wasn't from the rigorous activities she and Kazuma had gone through a few hours prior. With a sigh and a heavy heart, Fuka sat up, allowing the sheets to fall and reveal her naked body. She kicked her legs over the edge of the bed, stood up and started to gather her clothes. After she dressed, she glanced at Kazuma one more time.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, then closed the door softly and slowly made her way through the house to the front door. However, she did not miss the small collection of photographs on her way. Curious, she took a small peak. They were family photos, all of Kazuma with a blonde woman and a boy, at various ages in different photos. Fuka knew Kazuma had been married before, and she knew he had a son. But he had told her that their relationship was non-existent and that he didn't plan to fix the gap between them. Looking at these photos, Fuka was convinced Kazuma wanted to bond with his son, he just didn't know how.

With new determination, Fuka left the house, called a taxi and waited. It was time she faced her demons.

* * *

Fugaku had a small home in the Fire District. Compared to the other suburbs of Konoha, the district was rather clean, fancy and was usually associated with the rich people, which was clearly shown by the huge mansions. Mikoto knew it would take her quite awhile to adjust to such a big change from the apartment she shared with Kushina in the Water District.

"Minato lives up the hill," Fugaku stated as they got out of the car, "see that house over there with the red roof?"

Mikoto was stunned. The house was huge! "Wow, if he ever married Kushina she'll freak out by the size of that place."

Fugaku snorted. "_If_ they get married. We both know what Kushina is like..."

"True," Mikoto laughed, "but I know deep down she wants a family of her own as well."

"I suppose," Fugaku agreed, "but Minato is such a scaredy-cat sometimes, it will take him at least a year to propose."

Mikoto chuckled and unloaded some of her bags. The couple made their way inside. Mikoto had been to Fugaku's house numerous times before, so she knew where everything was, but this was her home now too and the thought was rather daunting.

"I'll take these to our room," Fugaku stated as he took the bags from Mikoto. She thanked him and turned to the kitchen. She could do with some tea now. While Fugaku disappeared down the hall, Mikoto boiled water and prepared two cups of tea. It was very quiet outside, compared to the buzz of the streets in the Water District, which was much closer to the city.

Mikoto just poured the tea when there was a knock on the door. Surprised that someone would come so late, Mikoto made her way to open the door.

It was Fuka.

"Fuka?" Mikoto asked, surprised. Fuka stared at Mikoto for a few seconds, then burst into tears and flung herself at her best friend. Mikoto staggered backwards from the impact, but allowed Fuka to cry on her shoulder once she regained her balance. "What's wrong?"

"Mikoto..." Fuka whimpered, "I did something terrible."


	11. In Which There is a Scandal

_In Which There is a Scandal_

When the sun peaked in from the window, Kushina was convinced it was going to be a good day. At least, that's what she hoped. Pulling herself out of bed, Kushina expected to find Mikoto in the kitchen, but naturally the woman wasn't there. It was going to take awhile for Kushina to get used to Mikoto's absence.

Taking her time to do her morning routine, and grabbing a piece of toast for breakfast, Kushina made her way to the bus stop peacefully. It wasn't hot outside, but it wasn't cold either. The weather was perfect. It already helped brighten Kushina's mood.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Jiraiya asked once Kushina reached the bus stop. It had been awhile since she saw him.

"Where have you been?" Kushina asked, not missing the strange scribbles the elderly man was making on his notepad. He seemed to be buried in his work, whatever it was he was doing.

"Just went on a little trip," Jiraiya replied, not looking up at her again. Kushina quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked, leaning closer to read what he was writing. Her stomach churned when she realised what it was.

"You alright?" Jiraiya asked, noticing her discomfort.

"You're disgusting," Kushina grumbled as she looked away from him, "why do you write such...such..."

"Erotic novels?" Jiraiya helped her. A blush formed on Kushina's cheeks. "I don't know," Jiraiya continued, "my shrink thinks it's because Tsunade hates me."

"How does that work?" Kushina asked, "And you have a shrink?"

Jiraiya threw his head back in laughter, then locked gazes with Kushina again. He winked. "I'm not crazy, if that's what you're wondering."

"I doubt that," Kushina snorted.

Jiraiya sighed and snapped his notepad shut, turning his gaze upward to the clouds hovering in the sky. "Do you have something that distracts you, Kushina? Something that takes you from the crap in your life?"

"Uh," Kushina pondered, she truly did not know if she really did have a distraction like that. Her mind flashed to images of her father, and her childhood and she froze. Feeling a sense of dread, Kushina looked down at her lap. "I suppose, but mine is not something trivial like writing erotica."

Jiraiya laughed. "No, I suppose not. Really, I write the _Icha Icha _series because it distracts me. When I write something serious, it's different – I don't get that escape."

"What on earth could depress you that much?" Kushina asked. This man was incapable of being depressed, she knew that, despite the short time she has known him.

Jiraiya glanced at her, and she froze. Never had she seen such emotions on his face. It was different from his usual, goofy self.

"Oh," Jiriaya explained, "this and that. Although, I suppose the main thing is the war."

"The war?" Kushina echoed.

"Ah, that's right," Jiraiya hummed, "you were but a child when the war ended. You wouldn't remember. But I do. I remember it well. I was part of it."

Of course, Kushina had suspicions that he had been part of it – he was the right age. But Kushina didn't like to think about the war. It brought back painful memories. Memories she didn't want to remember. Jiraiya claimed that she didn't remember the war, but he was wrong. She did remember. She remembered it all too well.

Just then, the bus arrived, officially ending their serious conversation. They did not speak again, even when they reached the office.

* * *

"Why he writes erotica?" Minato asked, surprised by Kushina's question. They were sitting in his office, going over a pile of paperwork. Minato had a steaming cup of coffee in his hand, while Kushina sipped on hot chocolate.

"Yeah," Kushina nodded, "he says it's a distraction. And then he also rambled on about how his shrink thinks it's because Tsunade hates him...or something."

Minato snorted as he took a sip of his coffee. "That's ridiculous. I get why he would use it as a distraction from the memories of war – but Tsunade hating him? _Pfft._ She doesn't hate him. She just actively dislikes him."

"Why?" Kushina asked, intrigued. She had admired Tsunade for several years. Tsunade was famous for many things, but she was most notorious for her gambling.

"He didn't tell you?" Minato asked, "He grew up with Tsunade. He doesn't say it loud, but he's in love with the woman."

Kushina's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Really? He's in love with _the _Senju Tsunade?"

Minato chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "Oh yes. He denies it though."

"Wow," Kushina breathed, "I mean...wow. I bet she finds it amusing."

"Very," Minato nodded, "but she does care for him, despite his idiocy."

"I wonder where she is right now," Kushina whispered, her gaze on the city outside the window. Minato took another sip of his coffee. No one knew what had happened to 'The Legendary Sucker'. Of course, there were rumours of sightings, but the woman never stayed in the same place. Whether she would return to her old home, was unknown, but people hoped. After all, she had once been an admired member of The Senate.

"Um," Kushina broke the silence, "what are you doing for lunch today?"

Minato did not miss the excitement on Kushina's face, and it hurt him that he couldn't spend more time with her. "I have another parliament session. We still have not come to a conclusion on a new bill introduced."

"Oh," Kushina's disappointment was obvious.

Minato smiled apologetically. "How about dinner, tonight?"

Kushina's face lit up again. "Alright."

Minato smiled. God, he loved this woman, he just didn't know how to admit it to her without making a fool of himself. "I'll pick you up at seven. Parliament should be finished by then."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

On the way home, Kushina's phone rang. She hated speaking on the phone on the bus, it was noisy and nowhere near private, but when she noticed who was calling she couldn't bear not answering.

"Mikoto!" Kushina exclaimed. She missed her friend.

"I'm sorry," was Mikoto's first words, "I know you're on the bus. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't an emergency."

Kushina's heart clenched in dread. Oh no. Did Fugaku do something to upset the woman? Because if he did, Kushina was going to murder him.

"What's wrong?" Kushina asked, "Did Fugaku do something?"

"What?" Mikoto asked, astonished, "No, no. Fugaku has been the perfect gentleman. He made breakfast this morning. And not just any breakfast – breakfast in bed!"

"Geez," Kushina sighed, "he's spoiling you. So, what's wrong?"

"It's Fuka," Mikoto whispered. A deathly silence followed, despite all the noise on the bus. Kushina's brows furrowed.

"Is she alright?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know," Mikoto replied, "she came here last night. She was a mess, Kushina. I offered for her to stay the night, but when I went to wake her up her room was empty. She's gone."

Kushina's eyes widened.

"I tried calling her cell phone," Mikoto continued, "but it's switched off."

How strange. Fuka never switched off her phone. She was glued to the thing. And she wasn't the type to just disappear off the face of the earth either.

"And to make things worse," Mikoto interrupted Kushina's thoughts, "Kazuma approached Fugaku at work this morning. He was looking for her too. Apparently she was with him before she came to me. He's worried that he did something wrong."

"Kazuma?" Kushina echoed. She knew Fuka had her eyes on the man, but she didn't know the two had actually done anything together.

"I'm worried Kushina," Mikoto whispered, "what if she's done something stupid?"

"I don't know," Kushina replied, "I'll call her parents. Maybe they know something."

"Okay," Mikoto seemed a little relieved, "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

* * *

When Kushina reached her apartment, she noticed there was a foreign car standing before the entrance. It probably belonged to a guest of one of her neighbours, so she shook it off and headed for her apartment which was at the back of the block. However, someone was standing outside the front door, waiting for her. Kushina could not see who it was from the distance she was, so she checked her watch. It was nowhere near seven, so it wasn't Minato. The person didn't have blonde hair either. Perhaps it was Fuka? Feeling a little nervous, Kushina continued to move towards her apartment, and ultimately the stranger in front of her door.

The closer she got, the more she could make out of the stranger. It was a woman, judging from the frail figure. She was dressed in a brown pencil skirt and a matching jacket. Her hair was chestnut brown and short, which rules out the possibility of it being Fuka. Fuka had red hair, a shade and length that rivalled Kushina's.

Kushina was very close now, and she had an idea of who the person was. But she wished that it wasn't. Fear was now coursing through her veins, and it doubled when the woman turned around, revealing a pair of violet-coloured eyes, a wrinkled forehead and a warm smile. Kushina froze, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Hello Kushina," the woman greeted, her voice soft and friendly.

Out of habit, Kushina looked around her, waiting for a dark-haired elderly man to step from the shadows, a dark smile on his face. But he never showed. The woman noticed Kushina's discomfort, and her smile broadened.

"He's not here," she stated, "I'm alone."

Kushina looked the woman in the eyes and furrowed her brows. "What are you doing here?"

"Can a mother not visit her own daughter?" the woman asked.

Kushina sighed and moved past her mother, their shoulders brushing. Kushina fumbled for her keys, her hands shaking, and slowly unlocked the door. She hesitated on inviting her mother inside, but when she looked around again, realising that her mother really was alone, Kushina stepped aside for the elderly woman to enter.

"Lovely," her mother commented when she spotted an antique doll sitting on the cabinet in the hallway. "How much did you pay for her?"

"Um," Kushina trailed off, "I'm not sure. I think I got her at a garage sale."

"Ah," her mother hummed, her smile still wide. The elderly woman removed her shoes and waited for Kushina to lead her into the kitchen.

"Tea?" Kushina asked.

"Yes," her mother nodded, "tea would be lovely."

Kushina put the kettle on, her hands still shaking. Her mother sat down at the dining table, her soft gaze focused on her daughter.

"I really am alone," she repeated.

"I know," Kushina replied quickly. Perhaps too quickly.

"Then why are you shaking?" her mother asked. Kushina bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. Her mother closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No need to apologise. I should apologise for showing up uninvited."

"Why are you here, really?" Kushina asked as she poured the hot water into a tea pot. She was preparing chrysanthemum tea; her mother's favourite.

"I was in the area," her mother replied, "and I was curious to see how you are doing, with the new job and all."

"It's fine."

"Just fine?" her mother asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yes," was Kushina's short reply as she handed her mother her tea. She took it gratefully.

"I wouldn't be so sure," her mother continued, "I saw a rather interesting picture in a magazine the other day."

"Magazine?" Kushina asked, confused. Where was her mother going with this? Her mother's smile vanished and was replaced with a worried expression. She opened her hand bag, an old battered leather thing, and pulled out a glossy piece of paper obviously ripped from a magazine. She handed it to Kushina.

Kushina nervously took the sheet and unfolded it. She recognised the small title in the corner. It was a local magazine from the small town her mother lived, at least an hour from the city centre of Konoha.

Kushina's face paled when she saw the article. There wasn't much writing, but the paper was plastered with a large coloured image. A photo, obviously taken at the party she had attended with Minato several weeks before.

"Oh," was all Kushina could muster to say.

"So," her mother began, "you and the Prime Minister?"

"Is that a problem?" Kushina snapped, her anger boiling to the surface. How had she not known about this picture? When did the paparazzi even take the bloody thing? Do they not have any decency?

"Not at all," her mother replied, "I was just wondering when you were going to tell me."

"Eventually," Kushina grumbled.

A knock on the door snapped Kushina from her angry daze. She glanced at her mother, who merely smiled. Annoyed, Kushina went to open the door.

It was Minato. The sun was starting to set over the horizon, and the orange hues were dancing on his blonde hair. Dressed in a white button-up shirt and a pair of black trousers, Kushina had to admit he looked very handsome. The anger melted away.

"Oh," she managed to say, "is it seven already?"

"Nope," Minato grinned, "I'm early. You look pale, are you alright?"

"Fine," Kushina lied. Minato was not convinced. The two stared at each other for several seconds.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Minato asked with a smirk playing on his lips. Kushina blushed and stepped aside, allowing him room to step inside. Kushina's mother appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, curious to see who the new arrival was. Her eyes landed on Minato and her eyes widened.

"Oh my," her mother exclaimed, her hand over her mouth. Kushina glanced at her mother and groaned. Great, she forgot her mother was still here.

"Hello," Minato greeted, "I'm not sure I know who you are, but it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Namikaze Minato."

"Oh," Kushina's mother smirked, "I know, young man." She stepped closer and held out her hand for Minato to shake.

"I'm Uehara Chie. Her mother," she motioned her head to Kushina as she said this. Minato seemed surprised for a second, but his shock melted into a warm smile.

"I wasn't intending to meet you like this," Minato admitted.

"That's alright," Chie smiled, "I wasn't aware the two of you had plans." Chie let go of Minato's hand and turned to her daughter. "I better get going. Your father is waiting for me."

Kushina stiffened. Minato and Chie noticed her discomfort. While Minato wrapped an arm around Kushina to comfort her, Chie felt her heart clench. She shouldn't have mentioned him...

"Well," Chie trailed off, "I shall see you some other time. Perhaps you should come over for dinner?"

"That would be lovely," Minato agreed. Kushina did not say a word. Chie excused herself, put on her shoes and disappeared into the sunset.

"Kushina?" Minato snapped her from her reverie. Kushina sighed and buried her face in Minato's chest.

"Just hold me for awhile," she mumbled.

"Alright," Minato agreed, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He could wait for an explanation.


	12. In Which Kushina Confesses

**A/N: Yes, it is_ finally_ here. I'm not going to tell you my whole life story as to why I've been slow in updates for everything, but I will say this; my life is crazy. And when I say crazy, I mean bloody crazy.**

* * *

_In Which Kushina Confesses_

"I'm sorry," Kushina whispered for the seventh time that night. After the uncomfortable run-in with her mother, she could not bring herself to leave the apartment. Minato, being the gentleman that he is, proposed they stay in and watch a movie. This suited Kushina just fine and after ordering a pizza, they made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"Stop apologising," Minato chastised. He was not bothered by the previous events of the night. He was just happy to spend time with Kushina. With a smile, he tucked a strand of her bright red hair behind her ear, his finger gently grazing her cheek. Kushina inhaled deeply. "Kushina?"

"Hm?" was the only response he received.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Kushina asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Like you can't believe I'm here."

Kushina bit her lip and nervously glanced at the television. With a sigh she turned her attention back to him. "Because a part of me can't believe you're here."

"Why?"

"You went to elementary school with me, remember? You know what my life was like. I was bullied and most of my tormentors were male," Kushina trailed off, not sure what else to say. Minato waited patiently for her to continue. "I…uh…don't trust men easily."

"Because of the bullying?"

"Well, yes," Kushina muttered, "but it wasn't just them. My father…"

She had trailed off again and subconsciously moved away from him. Her gaze was focused on the wall. Minato frowned and could feel trepidation fill him. Her father? What had he done to torment her? To turn her against men? He wanted to know, he wanted to be able to fix it for her, but he knew it wasn't in his power. And he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"You don't have to tell me," Minato stated. Kushina turned her gaze to him again.

"You're such a good man, Minato," she whispered and smiled weakly, "my real father was a lot like you. Maybe that's what attracts me to you?"

"He died in the war, right?" Minato asked. He remembered reading about it about once. Kushina nodded slowly.

"Yes. The war had reached Uzushio," Kushina said, "so in order to protect me, my parents sent me here to their acquaintance, Sarutobi Hiruzen. I only met him once when I arrived and forgot him up until I met him again a few months ago. Hiruzen couldn't take me in, you see; his wife had just given birth to their third son so things were hectic."

"So he found your adoptive parents?" Minato asked.

"And old friend, he told me," Kushina hummed, "a 'good' man. But it was a lie. All of it. Uehara Toshi is not a good man. He's far from it. And that coward Chie won't dare leave him. Even after everything he has done."

Kushina was crying at this point. Minato moved closer to hold her, but she shook him off. It stung, her rejection, but he also understood why she pushed him away.

"What happened?" Minato dared to ask.

"Lots of things," Kushina confessed, "first it was just yelling. He was always angry and he took it out on everything. The furniture, the cat…eventually he turned the anger towards Chie and me."

Minato did not like where this was going. "Chie as well?"

Kushina nodded. "But she stayed! She kept forgiving him! And I still don't understand why!"

Minato wrapped his arms around her and tightened his grip when she tried to push him away. He did not care about anything but giving her comfort and love right now, because she needed it. Kushina was sobbing loudly and Minato could feel her tears on his shirt. But he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Shh," Minato silenced Kushina, "you don't have to tell my anything more. I know now."

"I still have a scar on my back," Kushina muttered which caused Minato to stiffen. He had gathered that the yelling would have developed into physical abuse, but he didn't want to think about it.

"It's okay," Minato whispered again while rubbing comforting circles on Kushina's back.

"No, you don't understand, Minato," Kushina hissed as she pulled away and looked him in the eye, "it wasn't Toshi that gave me the scar."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "No?"

Kushina shook her head. "I was 14 when I learned why Toshi was…well, like he was. He had lived a tough life. His parents were murdered right in front of his eyes and the murderers never left Toshi alone. He owed them money…money he could never accumulate in his life."

"Kushina…are you…?"

Kushina nodded slowly. Minato's grip on her arms tightened and all the colour drained from his face. Kushina watched him, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She had never told this much to someone before. Fugaku knew because his father was with the police, but not even Mikoto knew all the details. She knew Kushina had been kidnapped, but she didn't know why. And she didn't know what had happened during that time either.

"When they found me," Kushina continued, "Fugaku's parents removed me from that house. I stayed with them until I was 16. I could legally move out and live on my own then. But it was hard. _Really really _hard. A 16 year old girl can't do much on her own. And I was alone. I hate being alone."

"Kushina, I'm so sorry," Minato whispered as he ran a finger through her hair. "But…why was Chie here, then?"

"Because when I turned 21 I went back."

Minato stiffened. Kushina noticed and laughed quietly. "Not like that. Toshi fell ill and Chie begged me to come. We talked and we came to an agreement. You see, Chie might not be the brightest woman, but she did care for me. I never really blamed her for what happened – she's a victim too. I forgave her, but I told her there was no way I'm forgiving Toshi. She understood."

"When was the last time you spoke to Toshi?"

"That was the last time. It's been six years since then."

"You haven't told anyone all of this, have you? Not even Mikoto knows the details."

"No," Kushina agreed, "you are the first I told. Fugaku knows, but I think he just put the pieces together. His father was the policeman that found me."

Minato smiled weakly. "Followed daddy's footsteps, eh?"

"Yeah, he did," Kushina returned the smile. A slightly awkward silence fell after that, the only noise coming from the television and Kushina's small sobs that were slowly subsiding. Minato continued to pull his fingers through her hair and it strangely it calmed her and filled her warmth, like tiny little butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.

"I'm glad you trust me to be able to open up like this with me," Minato finally whispered, his breath tickling Kushina's face.

"I'm surprised with myself, actually," Kushina replied, "but like I said before, you remind me of my real father. And it's nice because I miss him."

"What? Am I only a father figure to you?" Minato's lips quirked into a playful smile.

A blush crept onto Kushina's cheeks. "No, that's not what I meant!" Minato laughed and moved his hand from her hair to her cheek and gently caressed it.

"I know," he whispered and moved closer. Kushina's eyes darted to his lips and unconsciously licked her own. Minato must have noticed, because he merely smirked and closed the distance, their lips finally melding together. Kushina couldn't think straight, because Minato was warm and soft and she felt like a teenage girl all over again, but there was one thought that clearly made sense in her head as the kiss intensified and became more passionate.

She was irrevocably in love with him and although it felt amazing, it also scared her to death.

* * *

Mikoto shot up in shock, which caused Fugaku, who was not only a light sleeper but also very alert (came with the job description), to jump up with her, his eyes frantically searching for the intruder or whatever it was that startled his fiancée. However, when he did not find anything unusual or out of the ordinary, he turned to her to calm her if it was a nightmare, but he found her smiling widely instead.

"Mikoto?" he called. She turned to face him; her eyes sparkling as she quickly reached out and grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach which was starting to bulge beautifully. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He kicked!" Mikoto exclaimed. Fugaku was confused, but only for a second when he felt something move beneath his palm. He gawked at Mikoto's stomach. A stomach did not move like that, which could only mean it was the baby.

"Does it hurt?" Fugaku found himself asking. Unlike Mikoto, he never had siblings, so he had never been able to witness his mother pregnant as a little boy and experience any of these things. Mikoto, as the middle child had had the opportunity and sometimes her insight on pregnancy surprised him.

"Of course not, silly," Mikoto giggled, "it just feels…funny. It's nice to know our little boy is alive and well. Not so sure about his hour of choice, though." Mikoto's eyes shifted to the alarm clock. It was two in the morning.

"Indeed," Fugaku agreed, but he was more focused on the strange movements happening under his palm than the alarm clock or the time.

"Little rascal, isn't he?" Mikoto asked. Fugaku nodded slowly, his gaze still focused on her stomach. Mikoto chuckled and then an idea hit her. "Itachi!"

Fugaku looked up, confused. "What?"

"His name," Mikoto hummed happily, "what about Itachi?"

"Itachi?" Fugaku asked, surprised. It was a very odd name. And truthfully, Fugaku did not know what to think because they had not really discussed names before.

"Yes," Mikoto laughed, "because he's a naughty little _weasel _waking up mum and dad in the middle of the night."

"Right," Fugaku trailed off, his gaze once again returning to Mikoto's stomach where his hand was still rested, hers on top of his.

"Don't like it?" Mikoto asked, although she didn't sound upset.

"I didn't say that. I just don't know what to think. I mean, I'm a little shocked right now."

"I know the feeling," Mikoto agreed.

"Tell you what," Fugaku suddenly broke the silence that had settled, "we name him Itachi, but only if I get to name our second son Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes," Fugaku replied, "after Sarutobi Sasuke."

"We're going to have a second son?" Mikoto asked slyly. Fugaku opened his mouth to say 'yes', but closed it when the realisation of what he said sunk in. They weren't married and their first child had not even been born yet and he was already thinking of having more? His gaze returned to Mikoto's face. Yes, they were definitely going to have more, he could feel it. Because this woman sitting in front of him was the love of his life and children was something he would die for to be able to share with her.

"Yes," Fugaku finally managed to say, "Yes, I think we will."

Mikoto smiled. "Good, I wouldn't have it any other way." And then she leaned in and kissed him, but they were interrupted once again by a wild kick from below. The two expecting parents laughed.

"You know, now I think _Itachi _suits him perfectly. Little weasel won't even let me kiss you."

* * *

Kushina woke up feeling groggy. She groaned and rolled over, only to fall off her bed and onto the floor.

"Ouch," she grumbled, but did not bother to move. She felt terrible, but not because she was hung over or anything like it. No, she was just exhausted after crying her heart out. After her little confession, the night had taken a passionate turn when Minato kissed her, but that didn't make up completely for the crap she felt before that.

"Kushina?" a voice called, which made her freeze. Minato was still here. They didn't…Kushina glanced at her body. Nope, she was still dressed and if anything drastic did happen she was certain she would remember it, after all, she hadn't had a sip of alcohol. In the few weeks they had been together, Kushina had discovered that Minato much preferred juice over wine, just like her.

"I'm down here," Kushina finally muttered as she tried to sit up, but her back was sore.

Minato's head appeared above her. He blinked and then burst out laughing.

"Not funny," she grumbled as she forced herself to sit up.

"Sorry, sorry," Minato managed to say between laughs, "need some help?" He offered his hand. She stared at it and with a sly smirk took it and pulled him off the bed. With a yelp, Minato collapsed on the floor with her, or rather, on top of her. Kushina cursed loudly, she obviously did not think that through.

"Smart," Minato snorted as he quickly moved so that she could breathe.

"I didn't think that one through," Kushina said.

"No, you didn't."

A comfortable silence followed with the two of them just lying on the floor.

"Sleep well?" Minato finally asked.

"Alright, I guess," Kushina replied, "I was a little surprised to find you here."

"Forgot that I offered to stay and you said '_please_'?" Minato asked, putting extra emphasis on the 'please'.

"Shut up."

"It's alright, Kushina. I get why you don't like being alone."

"You didn't molest me in my sleep, did you?" Kushina asked as she rolled onto her side.

"W-what?" Minato asked, flustered. Kushina chuckled.

"Kidding. Calm down. I know you won't do that."

"No way would I ever do something like that. Kushina, I would never do anything unless you were ready."

Kushina sighed and closed her eyes.

"_Especially_ after what you told me last night," Minato continued. Kushina opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Thanks."

Minato sat up and stretched his arms over his head. Only now did Kushina notice he was shirtless. A blush crept to her cheeks. Good god, he looked good without a shirt. Minato turned to face her.

"Breakfast?"

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, her gaze slowly drifting to his naked chest. Minato noticed and chuckled.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked.

"Hmm," Kushina hummed, only to snap out of her reverie when she realised what he said, "er, no…I mean yes. Ugh, I don't know. Breakfast!"

She jumped up, which only made Minato laugh. She wobbled a bit from the sudden movement, but once she regained her balance Kushina drifted to her cupboard to get something to wear.

"There's a café around the corner," she stated as she pulled out a sweater, "they have great melba toast."

"Sounds good," Minato agreed as he also stood up and picked up his shirt. While Minato buttoned up his shirt, Kushina made her way to the bathroom, only to stop when she reached the phone. There was a note glued to the wall, in her own hand writing. It didn't say much, just 'Fuka'. Kushina froze. She had been so absorbed in her own world and problems that she completely forgot her best friend's disappearance!

Knowing she couldn't put if off further, Kushina dumped her clothes on the chair next to the phone and picked it up. She stared at it for a few seconds, then dialled the number she had memorised in case she ever needed to contact Fuka's parents after Fuka had a bag night out…or something.

Fuka's mother answered after three rings, which was surprising because the woman was a perfectionist.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs Asakawa," Kushina greeted politely, "its Kushina."

"Oh," Mrs Asakawa said, "hello Kushina, what can I do for you?"

"It's Fuka," Kushina sighed, "she's missing."

Dead silence. "Mrs Asakawa?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mrs Asakawa muttered, "I…I did not know. She hasn't called in weeks. Are you sure she's missing?"

"She won't answer her calls," Kushina stated, remembering that she had attempted to call Fuka a few times the previous night before she went to bed, but to no avail. "I'm going to the police next, but I just thought I'd let you know."

"No, no," Mrs Asakawa chastised, "I'll go to the police. She's my daughter; I can't expect you to babysit her."

"It's no trouble," Kushina replied. "She's my friend. It's the least I could do after everything your family has done for me."

And it was true. The Asakawa family had been there, very much like the Uchiha family was when she was young. If it weren't for them, she would have never escaped Toshi and Chie's house.

Mrs Asakawa sniffed, and Kushina had a feeling the woman was about to cry. "Thank you, Kushina, but I've always thought this day would come."

"What do you mean?"

"Fuka is a free spirit, very much like you, but she takes things to the extreme. I knew that she would face reality one day and collapse. She's probably run away from all her problems, because she doesn't know what else to do."

Kushina frowned, but then she remembered the last time she spoke with Fuka. The red head was still madly in love with Fugaku, but he never loved her, not in a romantic sense. But was that really enough to make her flee? Was that really the only reason why she ran away?

"I…I think I know why she ran," Kushina finally whispered, "but I don't know where she has gone."

Mrs Asakawa sighed. "Neither do I. But I think we both know someone who does."

Kushina frowned, but then it clicked. Of course. "I'll call him."

"No," Mrs Asakawa interrupted, "I told you I'd call the police. When I said 'police', I think we both know I meant Fugaku."

"Are you sure? He…he has responsibilities to Mikoto and the baby now."

"And yet he is the only one who knows my daughter better than I do," Mrs Asakawa retorted, "I know he will never be to her what she wants him to be, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care. Let me speak with him, Kushina. You go out and enjoy your time with the prime minister."

Kushina gaped. "H-how do you know about that?"

Mrs Asakawa snorted. "Did you really think you'd be able to enter a relationship with the man who leads our country without it making front page news?"

Kushina's stomach dropped. "Oh no."

Mrs Asakawa laughed. "If it makes you feel better, the photo is just of the two of you walking in the botanical garden."

"What? That photo is _old_. "

"The media makes do with what they have," Mrs Asakawa stated, "they were probably just waiting for confirmation."

"Yeah, sure," Kushina grumbled, "confirmation from who exactly?"

"I believe it was confirmed by a pizza delivery boy," Mrs Asakawa stated, "he delivered pizza to you two and witnessed an exchange of names of endearment."

Kushina groaned. Damn that pizza delivery boy from last night! She was never going to order pizza again. _Ever_.

"Okay," Kushina sighed, "I'll have to endure this. I knew this was going to happen, but I hoped. Ugh. Thanks Mrs Asakawa."

"No, thank you," Mrs Asakawa smiled, "and say 'hello' to the boy for me, would you?"

"Er, sure," Kushina mumbled as a blush formed on her cheeks. Mrs Asakawa laughed and hung up.

"Everything alright?" Minato asked as he stepped out of the bedroom.

"Everything is just cheesy."


	13. In Which They Argue

_In Which They Argue_

"I'm going to get some lunch, should I bring anything for you?" Kushina asked just after she poked her head into Minato's office. He looked up from some paperwork and smiled.

"That would be great, thanks. Just a sandwich will do – I'll pay you back once I have visited the bank."

"No, this is my treat," Kushina objected. Minato opened his mouth to argue, but the stern look the redhead gave him made him shut up and comply. Kushina waved and closed the door behind her. With a content smile she headed for the elevator. She was really starting to get used to being Minato's girlfriend now...

...Until she stepped out of the building and a group of reporters stormed towards her, cameras flashing. She sighed and quickly pushed past them, not wanting to say or do anything that she might regret later. Why was everyone so obsessed with the prime minister? He wasn't a movie star! Though he certainly had the looks of one...

Kushina shook her head and quickly duck into a cafe she usually got hot chocolate from. They had a selection of sandwiches and pies, so they had to do for lunch. She quickly ordered a turkey sandwich for Minato and a sausage roll for herself, hoping to quickly get back to her office and away from the media's prying eyes.

A small television was mounted on the wall and Kushina's attention was drawn to it when a photograph of a familiar face popped up on the daily news. Her jaw dropped. It was Fuka – the police had officially declared her missing! She felt her blood run cold, an array of emotions playing over her. What had happened to her friend? Just where was she? Why didn't she just at least call them to let them know she was safe?

"Miss?" a voice interrupted Kushina's reverie. She quickly jumped out of her worry and smiled weakly at the teenager behind the counter. She took the food and drinks she had ordered and dashed out of the cafe. When she got back to Parliament House, she dumped the food in the kitchen before going to the bathroom. She knew that Minato was probably hungry, but her missing friend was more important right now. After locking herself in a cubicle, she whipped out her phone and dialled Fugaku's mobile number.

He answered on the third ring.

"Yes, Kushina?" he asked, his voice wary and tired.

"You declared her missing?" Kushina gasped.

"I had no choice – it's been two weeks with no contact or sightings."

"Do you think she's in danger?" Kushina asked in a small voice.

"I don't know, I wish I could just say she is throwing a tantrum as always, but she's never disappeared for two weeks before, at least not without contacting one of us."

Kushina nodded. That was true. This had never happened before. Oh, she hoped her friend was alright.

"Are you alright?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes, I'm just worried," Kushina sighed.

"We all are," Fugaku agreed.

"How's Mikoto?" Kushina changed the subject.

"She is well, we are going to the doctor today for an ultra sound."

"Give her a hug for me?"

Fugaku sighed. "I will. And Kushina?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll find her, I promise."

"Yeah."

He hung up with a click.

* * *

Minato was exhausted. The paperwork was piling up, even more than usual, and the parliament sessions for the past several days had gone on for hours. Then, of course, there was the matter of his term – it was nearly ending, which meant campaigning in hopes of being voted in again. He hated the campaigns. But he hated the debate with the opposition leader even more. The man was difficult and an absolute pain in the behind. It was at times like these where he wished someone else was in his place.

A knock on his door was a welcomed distraction. He glanced at the clock and smiled, knowing it was probably Kushina with their lunch. He told her to enter.

But it wasn't Kushina. It was a elderly woman with chestnut hair instead, and although Minato barely knew her, he did recognise her immediately.

"Mrs Uehara," he greeted with a forced smile. He stood up and ushered her inside. He shook her hand and gestured for her to sit down.

"I apologise for showing up out of the blue," Chie apologised, "but I hoped to talk with you alone and I knew Kushina would probably be on her lunch break now."

Minato just continued smiling and sat back down again. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation – he did not want to appear rude to the woman who could possibly be his mother-in-law in the future.

Minato blinked at the stray thought. Mother-in-law? Did he really care so much for Kushina that he would consider marrying her? Yes, yes he did. But not right now. They were still young, plenty of time to get to know each other and marriage.

"What can I do for you?" Minato asked as folded his hands together in front of him. Chie nodded slowly, her expression grim.

"Kushina will be very angry when she finds out I was here," Chie said, "but I must do this."

Minato just motioned for her to continue.

Chie inhaled deeply as she gripped her handbag tightly. Minato waited patiently for her to speak, noticing how nervous the woman was. It must haven taken her great courage to come and see him.

Finally she sighed. "I have a favour to ask."

"If it is in my power, I'm sure something can be arranged," Minato replied. Chie nodded slowly, her eyes unfocused.

"I know I have no right to barge in here and ask this, but..." Chie trailed off, suddenly emotional. Minato handed her a box of tissues and she quickly took one to wipe away her tears. She sniffed and placed her hands back on her lap. "Kushina was seven when she came to us. She was a beautiful girl, radiant and full of life, despite her parents' early demise. My husband and I, we were meant to give her a home, a place filled with love and warmth after she had left a place torn apart by war."

She trailed off again a dabbed her cheeks with a tissue. Chie sighed and looked straight into Minato eyes. "We failed. Instead of giving her the home she deserved, my husband's dark past came back to haunt us...and she paid for it. I know what he did is inexcusable, but Toshi is a good man, Minato. A very good man, which is why I stayed."

"Kushina doesn't quite see him the same way," Minato pointed out.

"I know," Chie smiled weakly. "I know she doesn't. She's never seen him carefree before everything went downhill. He used to be so happy, so wonderfully brilliant. But he got involved with the Yakuza at a young age and no one ever really escapes them, not even when you think you've broken free of their hold."

"It was the Yakuza that he owes a debt to?" Minato asked, surprised. Chie nodded.

"His father had also been involved with them, as a teenager, Toshi had thought it was a good idea to follow his father's footsteps, but he was soon proven wrong. He regrets his decision every day."

Minato nodded, but he doubted Chie had come all the way just to tell him about her husband's involvement with the Yakuza. She had wanted to ask him a favour, so he decided to get straight to the point.

"I'm sorry, Chie, but you said you had wanted a favour?"

"Oh, yes," Chie muttered. "I can see that you care about Kushina deeply. She might not be my daughter by blood, but she is still my little girl, and I her future husband to be a good man. I can see that you are indeed a good man and not likely to make a silly mistake like my husband did, but I would still like to get to know you."

Minato frowned. Where was she going with this?

Chie noticed his frown and sighed. "Like I said, I have no right to ask this, but do you think you could persuade Kushina to come over for dinner with you sometime?"

Minato blinked, his frown melting into a stern gaze. He did want to accept, for he also wanted to get to know the people that raised Kushina better, but he knew she would oppose the idea. Because dinner meant sitting at a table with Toshi and there was no way she would be comfortable with it.

"It would mean so much to us," Chie continued. "Toshi misses her, he doesn't admit it out loud, but I can see it in his eyes."

Minato felt his jaw tense. Toshi missed her? In what capacity? As a daughter? Or as a living sack he could abuse? Minato shook his head. No, he couldn't think like that. He could not lower himself to those thoughts, judging someone without having met them was unfair.

Minato sighed. Oh, what was he going to do?

* * *

Kushina didn't bother to knock when she returned to Minato's office with lunch. He smiled when he saw her, but the smile did not reach his eyes. She frowned, but shook it off. Perhaps someone said something to upset him?

"Is turkey okay?" Kushina asked as she handed him his sandwich. He nodded. She sat down opposite him, lifting the lid of the box that held her sausage roll. "How was your morning?"

"Hectic," Minato replied just before took a sip of his coffee. He pulled a face, which made Kushina laughed. He had taken quite a liking to her coffee, and now anything that she didn't make tasted terrible to him. It was flattering.

"What about yours?" Minato asked.

"Eh, alright," Kushina responded. "You have some calls I had to take messages for, but none of them are urgent."

"You can send those through after lunch."

Kushina nodded and took a bite out of her roll.

"Any news of Fuka?" Minato asked.

Kushina sighed. "She's been declared missing."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not something you would have been able to prevent."

Silence followed. As the two ate, Minato's thoughts returned to Chie's visit. How on earth was he going to approach this? Kushina would react badly to the suggestion, but he promised Chie that he would try.

"What is it?" Kushina broke the silence.

"What?" Minato asked, pretending as if nothing was wrong.

"You look worried, what is it?"

Minato bit his lip. Should he lie? Should he tell the truth?

Finally he gave in. "Your mother was here earlier."

Kushina had just been about to take a bite of her roll, but she paused midway, her eyes wide. She looked up into Minato's eyes, a small hint of fear and anger in them.

"What did she want?"

"She invited us over for dinner," Minato whispered, hoping Kushina might no hear him. She did, of course. She always heard him.

"She did what!? The nerve!" Kushina exclaimed angrily. She dropped her sausage roll and stood up, the anger now very visible on her face and in her posture. "What was your response?"

"I told her I would have to discuss it with you first," Minato replied.

Kushina snarled. "You should have told her to leave. You should have said no."

"Kushina," Minato sighed. He knew she would react this way, why didn't he just keep his mouth shut? "I couldn't do that. She's your mother, I must be polite."

"No, you don't," Kushina hissed. "You don't owe that woman anything! How dare she think I will be okay sitting at the same table as...as..."

Kushina trailed off, her facial expression suddenly dark and her eyes glassy. Minato stood up, ready to pull her into his arms and allow her to cry on his shoulder, but she stepped away from, as if his touch burned her. He flinched, hurt that she would reject his comfort.

"I need to be alone," Kushina muttered, then she grabbed her roll and hot chocolate and stormed out of the room, slamming the door violently behind her. Minato just stared ahead. He knew that the argument was inevitable, but that wasn't what bothered him. It was the look on her face, the one that appeared when she stepped away from him. It tore his heart apart. Because no woman deserved to look that broken. Kushina had told him what Toshi had done to her as a child...but had she really told him everything? Because he had a feeling she hadn't...and that scared him.

Just what had she truly gone through?


	14. In Which Kushina Sacrifices Herself

_In Which Kushina Sacrifices Herself_

She had overreacted. Kushina knew that. She knew that her response to Minato trying to be a polite gentleman, was over the top and completely unnecessary. But she couldn't help it, she was stubborn and she was not afraid to admit it.

She regretted it, of course. The minute she had stormed out of Minato's office and locked herself in the bathroom, a strong sense of guilt washed over her. He did, after all, put her feelings first...he could have said yes to Chie immediately if he didn't care for her so deeply. Hot tears threatened to fall as Kushina realised that Minato was an incredibly good man and she did not deserve him. She was broken; an empty shell that could not be filled. Minato shouldn't have to pick the pieces up, and yet he did.

Suddenly feeling like the scum of the earth, Kushina buried her face in her hands and wept, but she also couldn't help but laugh at herself – the last time she had cried in the bathroom was in high school!

* * *

She was avoiding him. She still talked to him, but her voice was crisp and her attitude completely professional. Gone was the smiles, the secret glances and the laughter. Kushina buried herself in her work and had little time for anything else. Minato was starting to worry.

It was just pass five, and Minato was preparing to finish for the day. He bade goodbye to his last appointment and then slipped out of his office and to Kushina's desk. She was kneeling in front of a filing cabinet, her back to him. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

Kushina jumped, but she quickly regained her composure and stood to face him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can we talk? Prepare some tea and come into my office."

Kushina nodded, and then briskly walked to the kitchen. Minato watched her go and sighed. He hoped she would be able to be open with him. He did not like seeing her like this.

Ten minutes later, the two were seated in his office. Kushina looked extremely nervous, despite his reassurance that she did not have to be nervous at all.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing that left his mouth.

"No," Kushina said with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"And I know you're uncomfortable," Minato interrupted. "I shouldn't even have mentioned the whole thing with your mother in the first place."

Kushina shook her head again. "No. You told me because that's what is expected – honesty. And I've not been very honest with you...I'm sorry."

Minato frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kushina was nervously fiddling with her skirt now. Her gaze was focused on the floor, and she was constantly biting her lip. Finally she seemed to gain some courage, because she looked up and focused her gaze right on him.

"Remember what I told you awhile ago? About my kidnapping as a child?" she asked.

Minato nodded.

"Well," Kushina breathed. "They did not just physically abuse me."

Minato immediately knew where she was going with this, so he stood up and moved around his desk to sit in the chair next to her. He took her hands in his and gently rubbed his fingers over her skin.

"How far?" he asked.

She was shaking, but he knew if he moved to embrace her now it would just smother her, so he waited.

Kushina breathed deeply before answering. "Police got there before it got too far. But they managed to get my clothes off. And they touched me...in places."

The shaking was uncontrollable now, and if Minato hadn't been sitting right next to her, he would not have heard her tiny sobs. He continued to rub soothing circles on the back of her hands as the information settled.

"I hate him," Kushina finally admitted in-between her sobs. "And I fear him. My father. He never dared to touch me in a sexual manner, but he was part of the Yakuza group that kidnapped me. How do I know he's never done that to others? How do I know that if I hadn't left when I did, he wouldn't started to abuse me in such a manner?"

Minato shook his head and pulled her flush against him. "It's okay. I'm sorry. You do not have to go see him. I promise."

Kushina sobbed quietly in his arms, his hands now rubbing circles on her back.

"Fugaku is always pestering me. 'Why don't I press charges?' Why don't I report him for domestic violence?'" Kushina sobbed. "He doesn't get it. I don't want to press charges. I just want to move on with my life. I don't have the energy for a court case."

"I understand. You don't have to."

"I do miss my mother sometimes," Kushina stated after several minutes of silence.

"How about we invite just her for dinner?" Minato suggested. "We can go to a restaurant, so it's out in public. And I'll make sure that she does not bring your father."

Kushina had calmed somewhat, and her arms were now wrapped around him tightly. She nodded to his suggestion, she could do that. It was still a daunting thought, but she had not lied when she admitted she missed Chie from time-to-time, and she knew Minato wanted to get to know the woman better. As long as Toshi stayed away, she could do it.

"You are a wonderful man, Minato," Kushina hummed. He blushed. "I'm so glad I met you."

"And I am glad I met you," Minato mumbled into her hair.

"You'd be a great father," Kushina whispered, thinking that Minato would not hear, but he did. Her words sent a strange sensation through him. He had never thought of children, not really, but he knew he'd love to have them in the future.

"And you would make a great mother," he whispered back, alerting Kushina that he had heard. She froze, but quickly relaxed again. Neither of them spoke another word.

* * *

In the few months they had been together, Kushina had never set foot in Minato's home. There was no particular reason, they just seemed to enjoy going out more and snuggling on her cheap couch. But after they locked up the office, Minato insisted she come over for a few hours – he even offered to cook.

She got her typical annoyed twitch when they stepped out of his car in front of a large mansion. She knew he lived comfortably, it came with the territory, but to come face-to-face with the obvious evidence of his riches was slightly off-putting.

"Don't frown like that," Minato laughed. "Your apartment is fine. I hate this place, way too big!"

"You musn't tell lies to the poor to make them fee better!" Kushina huffed.

"I'm not lying!" Minato retorted with a laugh. "Honestly, I only use a quarter of the space. It's wasted on me." Minato pulled his fingers through his hair, then laughed to himself and motioned for Kushina to follow him.

He inside of the house was even more lush than the outside. Kushina's gaze was immediately taken to a beautiful painting on the wall. She recognised the artist, and that just made it even more impressive.

"Is that yours or the does it belong to the house?" she asked.

"Mine," Minato replied as he emptied his pockets and took off his shoes. "I purchased it at an exhibition a few years ago. It is my favourite painting."

"Good," Kushina nodded. Minato raised an eyebrow, which just made her smirk. "The painting can stay. And if it is missing tomorrow morning, don't look at me."

Minato chuckled and tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear. "Are you planning a heist, my lady?"

"Maybe," Kushina retorted playfully. Minato chuckled again, and this time she chuckled with him. He was relieved to see the smile on her face. It pained him greatly when she was upset, so the fact that she was already feeling better was good. Besides, Kushina looked so much more radiant with a smile on her face.

Kushina noticed Minato was staring at her, his fingers absentmindedly running through her red locks. What was going through that pretty head of his? He was always an odd one to figure out, his face may say one thing, but his head says another. It was the curse all men with a baby's face had to deal with. The thought made her chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Minato asked.

"Nothing," Kushina hummed as she rested her head against his chest. His fingers playing with her hair was making her sleepy. "Just thinking your baby face can be very deceiving."

"Baby face? Really?" Minato asked, slightly insulted.

"Yep," Kushina said, popping the 'p'. "You cannot deny you have a baby face."

Minato pouted, but he knew he could not deny it. Kushina, on the other hand, had a very elegant beauty to her. Even as children, the little bit he remembered, she was always a natural beauty, despite the whole 'chubby' tomato thing. Her chubbiness made her special.

"You're so beautiful," Minato admitted before he was even aware what he was saying. A blush crept unto Kushina's cheeks, and she playfully hit his chest in response.

"Stop being weird and go make food, baby face" Kushina laughed. "I'm hungry."

Minato pouted again. "I'm being sincere here!"

"I know," Kushina whispered, a smile playing on her lips. "And I'm being overly flustered in response, you know! It's embarrassing!"

Minato laughed and pulled her flush against him. Her blush intensified, especially when he buried his nose in her hair.

"Thank you for trusting me," he whispered.

"Thank you for putting up with me," she whispered back. They stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes, just enjoying the warmth, until Kushina's stomach violently grumbled. With a laugh, Minato pulled away.

"I better go whip something up, eh?"

She nodded.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" Minato asked as Kushina pulled on her shoes. He stood behind her, apron still on. Their dinner had been lovely, filled with nothing but laughter and constant flirting. It had been the perfect medicine for Kushina's bad day.

"Yeah," Kushina hummed. "I'll be fine. We're in a safe country thanks to you."

"You flatter me so, Miss Uzumaki."

"Simply stating the truth, Prime Minister Namikaze."

Kushina stood up after her boots were on, then spun around to face her lover. She smiled warmly at him. Minato returned the smile.

"What about we get Ramen tomorrow after work?" Kushian suggested.

"That sounds lovely. Just please, no Ramen eating contests. I don't think my stomach could handle it again."

Kushina snorted. "Flake."

Minato shook his head and stepped down the small step that separated them, and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm your silly flake."

"Hmm, yes. Now unhand me so I can go get some beauty sleep."

"Yes, dear," Minato laughed. He pulled away, but not before planting a kiss on her lips. She hummed happily, grabbed her bag, kissed him again, and then opened the door to leave.

"Be safe," Minato whispered.

"Always," Kushina whispered back. And then the door slammed behind her. Minato could not help but feel a strange ominous dread pool in his stomach, and he did not know why the feeling had suddenly washed over him when the door closed behind her.

It was probably just his imagination. That had to be it.

* * *

The air was crisp and cool, and Kushina was silently cursing herself for not wearing a scarf. She wrapped her jacket tightly around her as she stumbled down the pavement to the nearest train station. The streets were quiet, but that was to be expected at this time of night in the area. There was plenty lighting however, and many houses still had some lights on.

Kushina felt blissfully happy, despite her horrible morning, and it showed through the permanent smile on her face and the tune she was humming under her breath. Having told Minato everything about her past had really lifed a weight off her shoulders, and it felt good to have another human being understand why she just wanted to forget everything. Nobody had understood until now, not even Mikoto.

The train ride was short and quiet, since there weren't many people commuting. Kushina got off the station closest to her house, grabbed some Pocky from a vending machine and nibbled on it as she walked home. The streets were busier where she lived, so she saw more people, a few of them drunk from a night out. But other than that, it was peaceful.

Nothing was amiss at home. Kushina arrived, unlocked the door and entered as usual, not expecting anything unusual to happen. But the minute she pulled off her shoes and put down her bag, two arms grabbed her. She tried to scream, but a hand had been placed over her mouth and nose. She struggled, kicking in hopes to harm the intruder and get away, but she did not manage. Whoever had her was strong.

And then the floor creaked ahead of them, and Kushina knew that her capturer was not alone. Panic flooded over her, as flashes of memories of her previous kidnapping resurfaced. No, no, no, no! She could not do this again!

The second intruder stepped into the moonlight that shone through the window, revealing a scarred face and a very sickening smirk. The blood flowing through Kushina's veins froze when she made contact with his face. She recognised him.

"Hello, Little Kushina," he sneered. "My, my, haven't you grown?"

Kushina was struggling violently now. She knew these men. She would always remember their faces, no matter how many years have passed. No matter how much she tried to forget, no matter how much she tried to move on, the night she was kidnapped and tortured would never truly leave her.

Why were they here? She was frightened at the prospect of being kidnapped again, so she quickly swung her leg back, in hopes it would hit the man behind her in the crotch. He grunted and let her go, but before she could grab something to defend herself with, or even just scream, a third man entered the room, in his arms another captive.

"Ah, ah, ah," the man who had spoken earlier tutted. She did not remember his name, but he was the most vile out of the group and the de facto leader when the actual leader wasn't around. He smirked. "Little Kushina, you will be quiet and come quietly, or I cannot guarantee your little friend's safety."

Alarmed, Kushina glanced at the third intruder and the captive he held. Red hair, blue eyes, a low cut top and pencil skirt.

_Fuka!_

Kushina's heart was dangerously hammering in her chest, especially when she noticed that the man holding Fuka had a gun pointed at her head.

"Let her go!" Kushina demanded. "I'll go with you! Just let her go!"

"Now that's a good little girl," the de facto leader hummed. He nodded his head, signalling for the man to release Fuka.

But he didn't. Instead, the man behind Kushina grabbed her again and this time a cloth covered her mouth and nose. She struggled, but she could feel her strength leaving her as she lost consciousness. The last thing she saw was the fear on Fuka's face.

* * *

**A/N: Very very late, I know. I'm not even going to bother making excuses. The next update won't take so long, I promise! I actually know where I am going with this now.**


End file.
